A Leaf Blowing in the Wind
by ChaotikElement
Summary: 3 years later, the Konohagure village has reached a certain stability, although emotionally its as delicate as a leaf blowing in a fierce wind. [ ShikaIno , HinaNaru , SasuSaku ] [Chap. 18 is up! The End Has Come!]
1. Wishing for Simplicity

Editor's Note: Welcome to my fanfic. I've been working on it for a long time. and this is the more edited version of the fiction, so for all those new readers you get to see a better product versus my less well done. I used to also put up many editor's notes and well, now the fiction will have less and less ^^ I appreciate constructive criticism but no flaming. the more elaborate the review, the better ^^ This fic is long because of a mix of fight scenes and emotional scenes. for romance fans you have to be willing to read through a bit of fights, but hey ^^ it's sometimes worth it. (For my case I hope so.)  
  
*********  
  
Shikamaru stared perplex at the ceiling in his room, laying on his bed, his arms and legs sprawled across the mattress. He slowly shifted his head to see out of the corner of his eye his Chuuin uniform, hanging neatly, which was forced by his mother. After these 3 years, he still couldn't believe he got it, and to him, it was more of a nuisance than a pleasure to have. He slammed his fists against his bed and groaned irritably, gritting his teeth. If he didn't accept the match, if Naruto didn't force him into the ring, if Orochimaru didn't ruin everything, everything would be different; no one would be a Chuuin. The guy, who didn't want to stand out, turned out to stand up in the eyes of adults like a sore thumb. His father was so proud, even his strict mother. He was surprised himself that she was actually proud of him, instead of always scolding, but of course, that was only at first. Now, it was just more work than it was worth, she's always waking him up earlier, his parents battering him with excess amount of training. He didn't want them to be proud of him, he didn't want to be special, he just wanted to lead a boring life, full of early retirement, and as everyone said it to be the typical life of "a lazy bum". Shikamaru started to think slowly about why he sacrificed himself that day. How he could have possibly died for some heroic deed. How could he have done that? That day stayed in his mind for a long time. He knew normal life in the Leaf Village was inevitable, and it seemed that he himself having a normal life was inevitable. Shikamaru sat in complete silence for a few moments after and slowly sat up with his usual scowl both of boredom and annoyance. He crankily rolled off his bed and stood up, but his back was still curved, his laziness was shown in his step. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked out of his room, slamming the door.  
  
*********  
  
"You finally decided to get up today?" Shikamaru's mom sat there glaring at her son with a roll to her eyes, "Shikamaru, you have to concentrate! You have been a Chuuin for 3 years now, and your dedication has yet to improve!" her hair was neatly combed, her eyes fully of a fiery sense, a spunk and energy that she seemed to turn all into nagging.  
  
"At least his skills have improved dear." His equally tired father added, swirling around breakfast with his chopsticks, hunched over his bowl like his son.  
  
"You are both such lazy bastards! You guys realize your responsibly as ninja is very important! Auggh!" She stormed out of the room petulantly, leaving the son and father to eat in peace. After a long silence of just faint sounds of chewing, Shikamaru shook his head,  
  
"God. Mom can be such a bitch sometimes." He grumbled grouchily, his eyes still half closed.  
  
"Don't say that about your mother." His father added austerely, but his tone was not forceful.  
  
"You said I'd understand why you married her sooner or later, but I still don't get it. Why does love make people so stupid?" Shikamaru grunted as he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on the table, knowing his mother would throw a fit if she caught him like that.  
  
"You're still telling me you hate girls?" His father asked slowly, still looking down at his meal meekly.  
  
"Humph. yeah. I hate them all. Damn women trying to take over the world." Shikamaru bluntly added, turning his head to the side hastily. His father shook his head and laughed to himself, knowing what his son was really feeling, but he decided to let Shikamaru figure that out on his own. He got up slowly, bring the dishes to the counter and washed them, knowing that it would save scolding that would come later that day.  
  
"Okay, well, we should go and train now."  
  
"No. please. no more."  
  
"Shikamaru, come on. You've been working harder lately."  
  
"Hoping I'd get a break."  
  
"Just trust me. it will eventually pay off."  
  
"Whatever." Shikamaru gruffly got up and copied his father's actions but with a tenser attitude, a grimace was on his face.  
  
*********  
  
Everything in the Konohagure Village was basically always the same. It was peaceful times, allies were made with the other countries and Orochimaru was vanquished, although many lives along with his. The people were mostly the same, Hinata still secretly crushing on Naruto, Sasuke still blowing off both Sakura and Ino who were still relentlessly fighting for his affection. Chouji was still his same, hungry self, Kiba still loud and obnoxious. The main difference though, is they all matured, physically and mentally. The past years were tough ones and everyone who had a weakness, their weakness became their strengths. The beautiful day was almost too beautiful to not be suspicious; at least that was what was on Uchiha Sasuke's mind, who was sitting inside the small ramen shop at a table off to the side hoping not to be noticed. He was too intensely in thought that he didn't realize another presence until their arms were swung around him,  
  
"Oh! Sasuke-kun! It's so good to see you today!" a loud female voice came up from behind him. He glowered up at the girl, but she was too focused on him to even notice his look.  
  
"INO-PIG!!!" An angry voice came up from behind the blonde girl strapped around Sasuke. It was Sakura, fuming with jealousy, her hands tightly in fists, "LEAVE SASUKE-KUN ALONE!!!" She roared before she stomped over closer to them. Sasuke had a look on his face that basically said, 'Not again'.  
  
While all this was going on, sat at the counter two very "food- happy" guys for today was the discount day at the Ichiraku noodle bar, and a chance like that was not worth missing.  
  
"They're at it again." Chouji complained, while he finished swallowing his freshly made steak, as he turned around on his stool. Naruto had not yet turned around, but he could clearly tell what was going on.  
  
"Where's Shikamaru? I usually see the three of you together." Naruto asked, still slurping up the hot ramen.  
  
"Training." Chouji added before he stuffed another piece of luscious meat into his mouth, he gulped down the piece savoring it's juices before continuing, "His mom stress it a lot on him, his parents have been so expectant of him ever since he was moved up to Chuuin in only his first year as a Genin. He's improved a lot though, and his missions have been top rated, I wouldn't be surprised if out of all of us he's the one that moves up to Jounin first."  
  
"Is this the same Shikamaru I know? He's been doing all the missions well?!"  
  
"You don't know how convincing his mother can be." Ino interrupted, abruptly listening to their conversation, this giving Sasuke to work his way out of Ino's forcefully grasp. Sasuke snuck quietly out of the shop before Sakura looked at him softly,  
  
"Com'on Sasuke-kun. You don't always have to be the lone wolf 24/7." Sakura gave him a gentle look, and he just sighed, and shrugged her off continuing to walk away.  
  
"Sasuke-kun." She weakly mumbled as she shook her head and headed after him.  
  
As Sakura and Sasuke left, a more tired than usual, if possible, Shikamaru walked into the Ichiraku bar and sat down where Sasuke had been sitting previously, unannounced to anyone. Before Chouji and Naruto could say hi as they noticed him, Ino glomped onto Shikamaru, not realizing it was him,  
  
"Oh Sasuke-kun!! How could I ever let you out of my grasp?!" Ino smiled happily, as Shikamaru at first shocked flushed for a moment, until Ino looked at Chouji and Naruto, who could barely contain their laughter. Shikamaru's eyes slightly narrowed and raised an eyebrow, "Ino. What. are. you. doing.?" He added slowly, his cheeks color subsiding slightly, trying to force it down.  
  
"Wait a second." Ino let go of Shikamaru and then looked at him, causing her to blush from pure embarrassment. No sooner did her expression turn into enragement.  
  
"Where did my precious Sasuke-kun go!!!?" Ino yelled, "What did you do to him Shikamaru!!!" She grabbed him by the collar, shaking him.  
  
"Nothing! Get a hold of yourself!" Shikamaru irately added, "I'm sorry I came." He pushed her has away as he walked himself over to the stools at the counter with his two friends. He didn't care how much extra effort it took him to change where he was sitting, he just wanted to get away from Ino.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 1 End To be continued.. 


	2. Goodbye Sasuke

***** Sasuke was sitting at the foot of large willow tree. His dark bangs falling into the eyes that could be either loved or hated. He looked at the ground, his hands feeling the wind stream through the blades of grass, the cold air rushing through his fingers. He liked the silence, the peacefulness of the area, no one really understood that he just wanted to be alone, or maybe he was just forcing himself to be alone, he wasn't quite sure anymore. He heard rushing footsteps from behind him. He grumbled sourly as he could hear them stop and the sound was quickly replaced with panting, "Sa...su...ke-kun." Sakura was leaning over, her hands on her knees. She was breathing heavily, sweat dripping form her face. Sasuke ran so fast after he saw her coming from behind him that she could barely keep up with.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked her coldly, he knew that at this moment he wanted some time to think to himself. "Sasuke. stop running away." Sakura then smirked at looked slightly to the side, "I know Ino-pig's over-controlling and always in your space-" "No Sakura, you don't seem to understand." Sasuke interrupted with a hiss, "I don't like people. They're a nuisance, and even more than Ino, I'm irritated by you." He glared at her and then looked back down at the ground. Sakura choked slightly, looking at Sasuke slightly with wide eyes. She then let her eyes weaken as she looked fiercely at the ground as well. "Sasuke. this time I'm going to tell you my true opinion.let me insult you for once." She snapped softly. "I've waited all these years, paining for you, endless longing. do you really hate me so much?"  
  
This made Sasuke look up at her with a slight shock shown upon his usually emotionless face. She then tensed as she continued,  
  
"All the other girls only liked you for your looks, didn't you realize that everything about you I'm in love with you!? I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to turn around Sasuke! How much more do I have to take?" Tears streamed from Sakura's now clenched eyes, "I wanted to be strong for you, but in your eye's I'm only a weakling, well just know this Sasuke-kun! Just know this!-" She was fuming with such inexpressible, anger, despite, sorrow, that she felt everything getting hotter, surrounding her, she jolted her head and turned around strutting away with such misery in her eyes, "You're annoying." She added in a faint, harsh whisper, quickening her pace as she clasped her hands to her face never daring to look back until she was too far away to tell.  
  
Sasuke sat there, contemplating her sudden outburst. It was not exactly what she said that shocked him, but the fact that he actually felt there was something.  
  
********  
  
Deep in the middle of the woods Naruto stood gasping. There was a whole entire strip of land in front of him that was all barren, the trees ripped up from their roots. His light blue eyes studied the land slowly. His Rasagen was getting stronger each time he practiced, and he had even more stamina. He grinned, his eyes narrowed. He had been practicing all his techniques that if he did anything else he'd probably kill himself, but Naruto continued to persist.  
  
"Ha. I can...do it." He slowly gasped as he held out his hands. It was hard for him to move his legs; standing was already too much pressure. He stepped forward breathlessly and then collapsed onto the musty ground, as he finished his step.  
  
********  
  
Sakura sat on an auburn park bench, holding her knees tightly against her chest, crying silently to herself. The nice cold breezed rustled the tree leaves, but she could feel a presence coming closer to her. She said nothing, did nothing to show that she was aware of it though, she didn't care to be noticed.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with you? Sasuke finally told you he chose me?" Ino snickered from above Sakura. When Sakura made no reaction to Ino's comment, Ino decided that it was not the time to crack jokes. Ino sat down next to Sakura with a kinder look than usual, "Hey Sakura. we may still be pure rivals, but that doesn't mean I won't help you."  
  
"You can have him. I hate him." Sakura finally managed a hiss to form into words. She allowed her head to peak out form behind her knees, her eyes were red, tears still evident on her cheeks.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Ino asked slowly facing her best friend/rival.  
  
"Sasuke...he's not even worth your time. If you really want him though, then have him." Sakura sourly spat, tracing the patterns the leaves and rocks made on the ground with her eyes.  
  
"Sakura." Ino was stunned by Sakura's answer, flabbergasted by such an answer, "What happened?" She put her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "You can tell me, this time I'm not your rival, this time I'm your friend." Sakura just stared Ino in the eye with such spite and hate that it sent shivers down Ino's spine.  
  
"I don't need to talk, just leave me alone!" Sakura got up from the bench, now she understood why Sasuke always wanted to be alone; it was no fun sharing such heartache.  
  
********  
  
Kiba was racing through the trees wildly, Akamaru persistent by his side. He grinned widely, his fangs showing, "Hah! Nothing beats a race in the fresh cool air of the night!" Shino simply shook his head, standing silently, observing the dancing fireflies. They glowed beautifully on the nice summer night, the air was fresh and cool and the moon hung perfectly in the sky. Hinata was sitting nearby Shino, smiling softly as she watched Kiba and Akamaru. Her feet were dangling in the cool, refreshing river water, running through the woods in a slinky design. She found herself standing not a moment's past and started to walk down the river with her bare feet.  
  
"Where ya going Hinata?" Kiba yelled as he noticed her walk away from her teammates.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk alone." Hinata softly replied, not sure if Kiba really heard her or not. 'Something's wrong." Hinata didn't want to get her other teammates involved. She wanted to protect herself for once, and she didn't want to have to rely on them. She waded in the water, shivering slightly from icy running water. She saw trees were split in half and the ground was torn apart. Something was wrong. She got out of the river and put her sandals back on which she was conveniently carrying. As she walked down that path, she recognized a presence, and the very unusually colored, orange jacket and pants.  
  
"Naruto-kun!" She softly cried as she picked up her speed. She saw Naruto on the ground; scratches and bruises were all over him. He must've been in the forest for hours by now, and using up too much Charka. She lowered to his side, her white eyes frantically searched around for someway to help him. She worryingly looked down at Naruto, her eyes were weak, "Naruto-kun. Please don't die." Hinata instantly pulled out some bandages she carried in a sac she had been carrying around and she wrapped it around his wounds, cleansing them with the nearby river water.  
  
"Ugh." a faint groan came from Naruto's mouth, he moved slightly. Hinata gasped with joy, as she still continued to work on his wounds, but a tentative smile appeared on her face.  
  
Naruto opened his eyes weakly, "Hinata?"  
  
She nodded, not looking him in the eyes though.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You almost died... you over worked yourself." Hinata slowly added. She leaned back, putting away all the rest of the left over bandages.  
  
"I did?... thanks Hinata." Naruto slowly grinned, trying to sit up.  
  
"Naruto.please." Hinata shook her head quickly, "You'll hurt yourself more."  
  
"It's okay Hinata." He put a reassuring hand on her arm, a blush came to her pale cheeks, she looked down and closed her hands inside her legs,  
  
" I'm so jealous of your confidence."  
  
"Hinata. I set goals for myself. Maybe you should too. I get strength from believe in my dreams." Naruto sat up to face her, quick enough before she could prevent him from doing so, "but everything doesn't work out as well as you wish." he laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Hinata nodded in agreement and then added slowly, "Naruto-kun. I just want you to know that. You may have felt like you were being unnoticed by everyone.. But. I acknowledged you." "Huh?" Naruto stated cluelessly, blinking his eyes, 'Oh yeah! She was always watching you...' Naruto remembered Sakura saying that, but he still couldn't understand why Hinata's face was turning pinkish, "are you okay Hinata? Your cheeks are turning red." Hinata's eyes shot open as she brought her hands up o cover her cheeks and shook her head rapidly. Naruto laughed, not understand her reactions, "Hinata your kinda weird at times. but you're pretty cool too." Naruto remarked as he got up. Hinata hesitated, but seeing that he was much better, she reassured herself that as long as he wasn't walking alone he would be all right. She walked contently back to where the village would be, oblivious to the fact that she forgot all about Kiba and Shino, as she listened intently to Naruto talk the whole entire way.  
  
****** Chapter 2 End To be continued.. 


	3. Enemies in the Hidden Leaf?

********  
Ino stuck a piece of pocky in her mouth as she continued down the roads of the bustling market area of the Konohagure Village. She watched all the little Genin and academy students run around wildly, playing with such blithe. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought; 'I was really such a shrimp at that age? Was everyone once that carefree and in a state of bliss? I wonder what it's like. to enjoy the world for what it is, and not know all the harsh realities of it, and I haven't gone through any serious ones compared to all the other ninja.'  
"Oh hey Ino!" A voice called from behind her, she turned her head slightly when she finished the last bit of her pocky, and then smiled, "Hey Chouji, what's up?"  
"I dunno. but I wanted to talk about Shikamaru to you." Chouji slowly put a fistful of Potato chips into his mouth.  
"Huh?" Ino was a little unsure about what Chouji meant, but she had a feeling she was going to find out soon.  
"Wheal.(Well)" Chouji was still crunching his teeth against the crispy chips, then swallowing finally before he continued more clearly, "I think we're become less part of a group now that his parents have gotten a hold on him. it was kinda fun to had the team together." Chouji reminisced, looking up at the sky, yet still holding the bag of the chips close to him.  
"You're right. it was. kinda fun.although he usually is more of a pain that a helpful person, I still miss that lazy baka. We were a pretty good team.hm." Ino thought gradually to herself, her eyes drifting slightly, she was surprised herself that she had missed him, she missed all the fights with him. She had a feeling, an uncomfortable feeling of silence, she felt like something was about to roll off her tongue, but before any answer could be given, there stood five strange shinobi all dressed and cloaked in black. Ino and Chouji's mouths were agape, the ninja were so out of place, but even more so, their eyes were creepy, it was as thought when they looked at you they could pierce the soul. They sauntered, looking about the Kohonagure Village almost in a cultish fashion, tightly together, obviously not wanting to be separated. It was an odd scene, what were foreign ninja like them doing around the peaceful village? They were about the same height as Ino and Chouji, possibly the same age. One turned to Ino and Chouji with curiosity and stated in a nasal yet snappy voice,  
"Where is the 5th Hokage?" The shinobi took a step closer to them; they reconized it as a girls voice as she was about an inch shorter than Ino. Emerald eyes flickered from underneath a black hood, outlined with speackles and thick lines around them, scars crossing through her face of what could be seen.  
" Why should I tell a damn foreigner like you?!" Ino answered sharply, offended by the forceful tone in the shinobi's voice. Another member of the gang stepped forward, this one had amethyst colored eyes, covered in a darker blue glimmering eye shadow and thick black lines outlining the eye turning into swirls at the end of each eye.  
"We have no business with them," It was a melodious voice, somewhat deep and obviously threatening, seductive in a way. Obviously a female, she put her hand on top of her companion's shoulders, which she was much taller than. The smaller one snarled as she followed after the other one reluctantly through the town.  
"Well that was weird." Chouji observantly added, "Something tells me I don't want to run into them again.." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, while Ino stood there looking after them with a scornful look, "Yeah. they're not good news...I don't like them.not at all." Ino added slowly and her and Chouji walked the other way from the previously encountered group.  
  
********  
Tsunade was looking over some files, her eyes scanning them carefully as she leisurely leaned back on her chair. She removed the papers from in front of her face, to reveal the face of a very wiped out Chuuin. Her hair was still in position, and luckily her habits of gambling had been reduced from her overwork as the Hokage. Tsunade looked up at him with astonishment,  
"Shikamaru, your mission files just keep getting better and better, you'll be looking for a Jounin position before you know it, you might even make a good Anbu squad captain one day..." Tsunade answered him, but instead of her wished reaction, he scowled and grumbled shaking his head,  
"Can I please have a break."  
"Yeah. you're been working really hard Shikamaru, you deserve one. I know you haven't seen a lot of your friends lately it'll be goo-" Tsuanade stated before her door crashed open.  
"We have come Hokage to expand the territories of the Minichiban Island!" The five cloaked figures appeared in the room, except the one with the overdone eyes spoke, bringing this to Tsunade's attention. Tsunade curled her lips and glared unmovingly at them. Shikamaru only thought of one thing, who were they? He got into a stance preparing for any sudden movements or surprises.  
"Where is the Minchiban Island?" Tsunade eyed them curiously, for her herself did not know of its presence.  
"Off the coast of the leaf country. a small island which most have not heard of. it is very small compared to most countries, but I can assure you. we're not hear to play games." The tallest one spoke again is a steady, calming pace.  
"And you are five ninja, declaring war on a huge country, and you are only the age of 16 most likely, you honestly believe we would be threatened.?" Tsunade observed them with a cocky look upon her face. The speaker was obviously offended as she walked up to Tsunade,  
"No.. we are not planning of such thing. taking on that challenge would be absurd.it would be much better if we took the Hokage as a ransom." The ninja smirked with pleasure.  
"Well you usually don't tell your captive that they are about to be taken."  
"No, 5th, they're not going to do it now. later. they're setting something up now." Shikamaru murmured to Tsunade.  
"Quite a smart boy." A ruby eyed one hissed, "I'm surprised they have any intellectuals, men are pathetic creatures." Her voice was raspy, snake- like, and her eyes looked even more like those of a snake.  
"Hey, women aren't the greatest things is the world ya know. they're a real pain is the ass." Shikamaru snickered, his stance getting stiffer, 'I really don't like these opponents. are they all women?'  
"We will be back. but this is a threat. do not take us so lightly." The amethyst one slowly forwarned, then gathering in a circle now. The one with emerald eyes glared at Shikamaru and added sourly, "Damn boy, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!" She shook her fist before they all dissapeared into thin air.  
  
*********  
Calm blue eyes(and yes, calm), wavered through the sunset. Naruto was walking through the woods slowly, his feet padding against the trail, he reconized where his Rasagen had hit and then he entered the town again, following the path he did the other day. He was relatively calm, and for once, deep in thought. He was somewhat naïve, espeically when it came to people, even more so himself. The images rushed through his mind of what had happened. Hinata was so weird, but she was the only one that came to save him, maybe that was luck, but still. what did she mean, always watching him? Even though she knew that everyone hated him, the fox demon, she still noticed him, and regarded him, and didn't hate him? He stuffed his hands in his pockets, his jacket was wrapped around his waist on this hot summer evening. It seemed as though he was searching for someone, but not Hinata. who?  
  
******** Chapter 3 End To be continued.. 


	4. A Needed Talk

**********  
"I need to talk."  
A voice hung over Sakura who was walking through the streets, she looked up to the tree above her, but in the haze she couldn't tell who it was, she nodded slowly and sighed,  
"Sorry. not interested." Sakura snapped lightly, she had become quite the introvert lately, mixed in confusion and hate, sick and tired of waiting, but what had she accomplished? She wasted so much time on Sasuke that she had nothing, no other accomplishments. She had wonderful control of her Chakra, Kakashi said, but compared to the guys she was weak. Against Ino wasn't real competition because if she were to fight any other opponent, she would've lost severely. It pained her so, that she called herself a Ninja, but she only graduated because she was "book smart".  
"Com'on. I'm not going to ask you on a date Sakura-chan." Sakura realized who it was, Naruto. She bit her lower lip and looked at the ground slightly, she owed him, she was always too cruel to him. Sasuke lost a lot of respect for her in that way, that she was so nasty to Naruto, and to others, judging them; she really had to stop doing that. She remembered the time when she was so sure that it was Sasuke who saved her from the sand Genin, but it was Naruto all along, she doubted him all the time. She decided to be a little more open minded, and not to make Sasuke happy, no, it was not for him anymore. It was for her.  
"Okay. I guess."  
Unsmirking, Naruto jumped from the branches. With his fox-like ways gone, he now looked more like a lost puppy than anything menacing. It astonished Sakura so much that she lost her cold exterior momentarily and just blinked to make sure she was looking at the same Naruto. She sat down at the ledge of the tree and he sat next to her. His eyes wandered through the ruby and purple sky, the large glowing ball of light sitting at the edge of the landscape. "I'm confused." Naruto finally sighed; he stretched his arms out behind his head and took a deep breath. "About what?" The whole entire conversation seemed to drag on like this, it was uncomfortable for both of them, Naruto wanted to talk but didn't know how to word it, and Sakura wanted to help, but she didn't want to listen. "Um. Sakura. I am very confused.about what you said two years ago at the prelims. I didn't take much note of it but.she actually said it to me.also." Naruto fumbled with his worlds as he paused and then realized that he should add a name that would explain the 'she', "She being Hinata."  
"Huh?"  
"Her always watching me. at first when she said it, I didn't get it and didn't think much of it, but the more I think of it I can't help but think of why she was watching me, she said I made her stronger." Naruto looked up at Sakura, wondering if she would have an answer.  
'He still doesn't get it? Is he that slow?' Sakura looked at Naruto with wide eyes, surprised that he had come to talk to her about this, that he couldn't figure it out himself, "Naruto. do you still like me?" Sakura began slowly. "Huh? It was that obvious, eh?" He added with a slightly blush complimented with a sheepish grin. When the grin began to fade he softly added, "No. I just think of you as a friend. I just. don't like you in that way anymore... I guess it just faded as I slowly got into more training." He ruffled his spiky blonde hair, peering at the ground. ".and what about Hinata? You used to think she was weird before." "She turned out pretty cool after all. I guess she's just quiet. but she's only really quiet and extra nervous around me."  
"Naruto." Sakura stood up with a caring smile. She pushed her chalky- pink hair behind her ears. Ever since that day she had kept it short, she didn't like long hair anyway, "You have nothing to worry about. it'll take time, but it will all work out in your mind in the end. Although it's not guaranteed it will be easy once you figure out." Sakura turned away as started to walk away, without hesitation. Naruto sat underneath the tree, perplexed but what Sakura just said, 'Why do I feel like there's something important that I'm missing.'  
  
**********  
Byakugan. Hinata had her arms out in front of her. She was inside a Doujo, or some kind of training room, the windows covered in a strong yet thin covering. She practiced the technique diligently, her movements were gentle and slow but they could damage anyone from the inside greatly. The white chakra flowing through her eyes, rapidly, the walls slightly shaking. Until a sudden swing of the doujo door she was so startled as she jump, making the Byakugan stop. She blinked her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.  
"Oh brother Neji... you startled me." Hinata sighed, looking softly at the newcomer. Neji smirked slightly, his back against the door of the doujo,  
"You're getting pretty good." Neji replied leisurely. Ever since his defeat he had been a lot nicer to Hinata, but for a while he disappeared, probably improving, physically and mentally. Hyuga were not supposed to take defeats lightly, and cultivating one's abilities was key. Hinata was also trying to improve herself; she wanted to show everyone that she was strong, although she didn't really like to admit it.  
"Not as good as you.you're far better than me."  
"You just need more confidence.Hinata. how.about I." Neji started as he thought to himself, 'My father sacrificed his time for the main house. I should except my responsibility as her cousin.' He reassured himself that he was doing the right thing, "How would you like it if I train you."  
"Huh?" Hinata stared at him for a second with an amazed expression, "That would be really great. are you sure?" Hinata softly replied then she brought her hand up to her face and looked off to the side, a blush crept onto her cheeks, 'Naruto-kun. you're so wonderful.you change everyone into a better person and you made the Hyuga clan have a stronger bond.'  
"Hinata. you're thinking about Naruto aren't you?" Neji smiled slightly. Hinata gasped and then nodded slightly, knowing lying would be pointless,  
".but how.did you-"  
"Remember I can read people's emotions and Hinata. you always get that look on your face when you're around him, or thinking of him. you have a lot of respect for him don't you?"  
Hinata nodded again, unsure of what Neji was getting at.  
"Humph. the only times I've ever seen you confident in yourself is when he's there. Hinata. I'm warning you though. you may be shy, but you'll never get Naruto that way.he's quite a moron." Neji looked up with a sneer and then noticed a glare from Hinata and added quickly, "at times."  
Hinata entangled her fingers and held them over her chest. 'get him?. Neji can figure things out so easily.'  
"No. Hinata. it's just that you're very easy to read." Neji gave her a pat on the back, "Okay. so let the training commence." Neji laughed.  
  
********  
"Hehe. so. we've got everything set up, plans will initiate as planned. it's been two days. since the conversation with the Hokage. at Dawn we attack Tsunade.hmmm. the leaf we will soon claim as our own." A voice snickered in a darkened alleyway, a black cloak covered the figure, it was the ruby eyed one. A golden coin flipped from her two snapping fingers, long and lankily fingers, but soft and tender, yet they had a seal running up from the back of the hand continuing through the sleeves. The coin landed onto the ground, shaking slightly at first, as the light glinting off the top, it had a blade on the side.  
"Luck will be on our side." another one grinned maliciously.  
  
******** Chapter 4 End To be continued.. 


	5. The Taste of Blood

***** Sasuke walked down a mountain path with a fairly normal pace. His head was lowered and his hands stuffed into his pockets. That day stayed in his mind vibrantly, did he really know who Sakura was? He too was judgmental of her. He always thought of her as another one of those irritating girls that followed him around mindlessly, like flies attracted to sweets. What she did showed him that she wasn't the same, and it confused him. How could she say the word "love" so easily? Maybe it was a girl thing, he wasn't quite sure, but the only people he ever loved was his parents, but now even they were a distant memory, and that wasn't real love. Well. the love that Sakura felt for him anyway. Why is love so important to people? What made them fall in love? Sasuke wasn't really that sure it was possible for him to ever understand it, or feel it. Was he to live his life without ever knowing the one thing that everyone craves? He snorted of discontent as, no more than a second later, one of the cloaked figures appeared next to Sasuke, "Don't bother me." He retorted, gritting his teeth behind his closed mouth. The shinobi continued to walk next to Sasuke, and as Sasuke turned into a dash, the shinobi easily caught up. "You caught me in a bad mood. What do you want?" He snapped. The shinobi blinked and then seemingly grinned and giggled. In response, Sasuke clenched his fists, "I said, leave me alone." The shinobi blinked, her eyes were sapphire, big and round like the over exaggerated "kawaii" look. She disappeared and then reappeared in front of him so quickly that he skidded with shock, kicking up dirt. The female shinobi clasped her hands together and grinned widely. She then pulled her hood down and her bright pink hair lying in two fluffy pigtails, bounced like sugar-creampuffs. She pulled out a kunai from her pigtail holder and forcefully threw it at Sasuke. "So. you want to fight?" Sasuke understood clearly as he snapped his hand at the kunai, which landed around his finger which he twirled. He smirked with blazing eyes, "Actually. defeating the likes of you might make me feel better." The girl nodded and opened her mouth, which she had kept closed the whole time, and she did this to animate a yawn, but nothing came out. She was as silent as if she were a mime and at this point he could tell that she was a mute. She formed the sign of the bird and then of the wolf and a few other gestures Sasuke couldn't catch. All he knew was that slowly, everything was fading, fading into oblivion, darkness. Sasuke couldn't see anything, he grumbled, reading her attacks will be harder in the darkness that surrounded them, even with his Sharigan. He closed his eyes and no moment later the powers of the Sharigan were unleashed, but. 'What? What is this Jutsu. why is my head.pounding. so.painful.' Sasuke was shivering, his hands clasped to his head, pale as ever. 'Hehe. poor confused little boy. didn't you know that your Sharigan has a weakness to my attack of darkness?' A sliver of a voice came through Sasuke's head, it was the girl but the voice didn't fit her. It had a strange echo to it. It was sinister, dark, sadistic, while the face he laid eyes on before, was peppy, bright and had the appearance of a typical ditz. 'What are you? What do you want?' Sasuke responded telepathically, for she created a pathway for both of them to converse.  
  
'I am here for revenge. revenge against the Konohagure Village.for what you did to me.' She hissed back, 'or. I'm here to repay your village.for my gift.' Sasuke brought his hands away from his forehead and stood up, his body still shaking,  
  
'I don't know what you mean but. I'm finished talking!' Sasuke broke her jutsu and he was able to use the Sharigan, the darkness that clouded his eyes disappeared and his Sharigan now held strong. He clasped his hands together and sent out Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu, heading straight for her. The flames erupting from his mouth.  
  
'Big mistake.like your Sharigan I can read my opponents moves, but not by sight, by hearing. now. try this one.' When the massive ball of flame disappeared, he could see her with her hands in front of her, the flames made a large circular pattern around her, dancing delicately, but the flames never touched her, not even once.  
'Now let me show you a thing you cannot do with the help of your Sharigan.'  
  
******** (Meanwhile.)  
  
'Where is Tsunade-sama?' Sakura looked around the empty office worryingly. Papers were scattered everywhere, blood drenching the beautiful carpets and hangings. Two Jounin bodies laid on the ground, very dead, and there seemed to be holes in the tips of their fingers, showing the tops of the fingers were completely slashed off, yet all the blood was sucked from them. She had followed a trail of blood, trail of many bodies sprawled on the ground of the villages. Small children crying over their dead parents bodies. Obviously there was something wrong, an unexplainable massacre occurred throughout the village and hardly anything seemed the matter. Over 200 soldiers died yesterday night, according to Tsunade's files, which Sakura looked through hoping for a sign of why the Hokage was absent. What had gone on? Why didn't Tsunade-sama talk about this warning sooner? Sakura turned quickly when she heard the sounds of slurping and then a hiss of content. "Nothing like the taste of human blood to satisfy your hunger after a well deserved victory." The voice was like a snakes. Long lankly fingers with sharp nail were drenched in blood, one hand holding a soup bowl, the other one was mixing the substance inside the bowl with a bloody spoon. The liquid was a thick, dark red. yes, it was blood. Sakura stared with wide eyes, both with disgust and shock. She swallowed hard moving closer to the shinobi. The red, snake-like eyes glared at Sakura. She outstretched an arm, "Are you another weakling woman who lets men save her? Are you waiting for your prince charming?" the cold eyes reached Sakura's, making Sakura's eyes narrow. The cold eyes withdrew and then faced the bowl again. Long black hair falling around the pale face, not waiting for a particular answer. She outstretched her tongue and picked the spoon out form the bowl, bringing it closer to her face. She sipped delicately, making Sakura shiver and cringe. "Reliability is futile. the traditional words of survival of the fittest, eh? Trusting those who are taught to feel superior to you are all trash. One like that is to never to be trusted. Those are the real enemies." She answered, licking her lips. Although Sakura couldn't help but feel disgusted, the words kept her standing there. It was as though the assassin was reading her mind, letting Sakura fall into her hands. Sakura gritted her teeth and sighed underneath her breath, "Sasuke." Her eyes were spitefully, yet she was saddened at the same time. She lifted her head and stared at the snake-like assassin, "I want to become strong. I don't want to rely anymore." There was an intensity in her voice. "That's good." The girl peered up at Sakura and held up the spoon, "Would you like some?" Sakura shook her head quickly, her hands in front of her. The assassin shrugged and got up. "My sister needs me." she threw the spoon to the ground and sucked up the rest of the blood left in the bowl. She flung off her black robe so that her outfit was a sleeveless top, her pale arms covered with a black seal and deep scars. Sakura somehow felt worry as she looked at the other's scars. She realized Sakura's look, so while she put her hair up, the assassin faced Sakura and hissed slowly, "Remember what I said." Before she stretched her neck and a dark mist appeared around her. It spun so strongly that it splashed blood everywhere, staining Sakura, as far as anyone could tell, they would think that she was in battle. When the mist cleared, the girl disappeared. "So. Sasuke is my enemy then? Well. I'll prove him wrong. I'll wipe that arrogant smirk of superiority off his face once and for all. I will prove to him that I am strong." Sakura nodded with a strength she never felt before.  
  
******* Chapter 5 End To be continued.. 


	6. My Massacre

*****  
"I'm here.Mieko." A snake like voice came from a tree above the two fighters. Sasuke looked up, red eyes glared at him from he shadows of the tree. He didn't like this. two against one? The voice was talking to the girl below and the girl responded telepathically, 'Thank you sister.'  
"Men." The raspy voice spat with disgust, "I hope this opponent will be more of a challenge than all those pathetic creatures."  
"You see, she is my mouth, I am her ears.both of our one weaknesses. our only weaknesses.are the other's strong point." The one, now identified as Mieko, smirked, bringing her hands together.  
"Humph. You guys are pathetic. you already need back-up? Fine. I'll just defeat you both on my own." Sasuke sneered. His eyes narrowed, not phased by Mieko's previous warning.  
"Such a naive boy." The snake-like shinobi sarcastically shook her head; her fangs still had blood dropping from its points. She walked into clear view so that Sasuke could see the similarities between his curse from Orochimaru, and her's, running up and down her arms, reaching all the way to her neck. She brought her hand up and took a kunai in her opposing hand. She stiffly thrusted the blade into her palm. The curse started to glow red, equal color to the blood that was pouring from her hand. The blood from her hand that almost reached the ground, started to float and retract so that it began to take form and harden, into somewhat of a reed.  
"Ahh.the more lives I take and human blood I drink, the stronger the reed's jutsu becomes." The glowing curses rose up past her chin flowing to her mouth, which she put the reed up to. She had an eerie calm to her that was soothing yet frightening all at once.  
'Okay. this will be over now. pathetic Uchiha boy.' Mieko's sapphire eyes followed Sasuke's movements with such precision it was as though she was a computer tracing data. He didn't move, he was afraid to and even when he tried to move, his body stayed in the same place. He was frozen, a melodious hum rang through his ears, but he could not feel it moving through the air. He suddenly felt a strong compression against his body. The sound waves came from the reed, blasting strongly against him. The other sister started to dash around Sasuke, flicking out a hair thread while doing so. It flickered as it instantly wrapped itself around Sasuke. He struggled gritting his teeth. Why were these women so strong? Maybe he did need another person to fight with, but that wasn't an option for him. He had to fight for his own destiny. The strand began to tighten; he felt his skin tearing from the seemingly invisible thread.  
"Yum." The snake-like one licked her lips softly, she then noticed something odd. Sasuke was grinning. why? Sasuke closed his eyes, and then the strings tightened and his eyes shot open, he gulped and his face turned pale. no it wasn't Sasuke anymore. It was Mieko! She was spitting out blood, and controlling the thread now was another Mieko, who slowly faded and turned into Sasuke.  
"It looks like you are the ones that are too naïve." He snickered.  
  
*********  
  
Along the barrier of the fighting zone, sat someone waiting, waiting for answers that would never would be answered. The path that would never be cleared, and she knew she had to take it eventually. Sakura knew where Sasuke was, she had walked past the fight a couple of times, pacing slowly. When she walked out of the administrative building she had bumped into Ino again. She was irritated more so than usual by Ino. She wanted the friendship with Ino, but at this point in time she didn't want anybody. Sakura's last wish was to be spotted exiting Tsunade-sama's office, and being unlucky girl she was, Ino had spotted her. She couldn't remember exactly, but she came up with some dumb excuse to tell Ino what had happened, and made sure not to mention the assassin she had met earlier. She wanted to join the fight, but she couldn't tell which side to join. She liked being part of the leaf clan, having a claimed identity, and she owed it for them protecting her, it was her turn to protect them; but that would mean working with Sasuke, whom she knew was probably superior to her and find her useless. She wanted to fight him so badly, and maybe with their help, being strong female ninja, she could succeed. On the other hand, that would be going against her only family, everything she knew, against the Konohagure village. Sitting and waiting, she knew she would find herself being considered a coward, but she was too confused. She wanted to be strong, but can't you love and be strong? She and Ino, still chasing after Sasuke. why did he control their lives so much? But. he didn't control Ino as much as he did Sakura. Ino had Chouji and Shikamaru. She was somewhat jealous of the bond that team had. Their situations were light and full of friendly debates, even if they did call themselves the weakest team. Although it was true that at times with them everything was happy and friendly arguing occurred on team 7, but being on a team with Sasuke always seemed to bring her such misery. They got into too many troubling situations, she had friends but she still felt like she was outside of everyone else, just looking from a jail cell out into the free world. She was a prisoner. Trapped in the misery of others, and the eternal loneliness of being separated from everyone. Sitting behind a tree trunk, she knew that it was not before long that she'd have to choose.what was she going to do?  
  
********* "Where were you?" Ino grumbled at Shikamaru, practically attacking him. The ground was marred with blood, every building for that matter. She shivered slightly as she almost stepped upon an unclaimed body.  
"What?" He yawned irritably, he was unnerved by having to meet Ino in the streets, where all the dead, unclaimed bodies now laid, everyone else was in hiding.  
"You may be a Chuuin now, but you'll never change!" Ino's anger built up, as though steam would rise through her ears.  
"Relax? What's the big rush?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, remembering why he hated girls so much.  
"And you too, Chouji! Put away the fuckin' food!" Ino seemed touchy, and she seemed to be more of a trash talker than ever. It seemed as though she was angry at the world. She would glare at everyone, even if Sasuke were there. Ino was pacing like a maniac, her steps were jolted.  
"So what the hell are you going to tell us?" Shikamaru nagged, leaning up against a wall and stuffing his hands in his pockets, he then twitched as he felt the blood against his arms. It was still fresh.  
"Why don't you look around smartass! Can't you see that there was a massacre! We have to find out what's going on! I mean. Sasuke-kun could be in danger!" Ino added.  
"Yuh. sho?" Chouji asked, ignoring Ino's request, which was really more of a demand, for him to stop eating.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YEAH SO?!?!? AND GET THAT FOOD AWAY!!!" Ino angrily glowered at them, she knocked the bag away from Chouji.  
"Wha dut fiz fect uhs? Who karz bou Shzhuke?" Chouji chewed in large bites.  
"Speak properly Chouji!" Ino growled at him. Chouji took one big gulp of food so that it fell through the back of his throat and simply repeated his question,  
"Why does this effect us?"  
"SASUKE-KUN IS A MUCH MORE IMPORTANT CIVILLIAN TO OUR VILLAGE THAT YOU!!!! ALL YOU EVER DO IS EAT!!! NO WONDER WHY WE WERE THE WEAKEST TEAM!!!"  
"I think we should worry more about Tsunade. I haven't seen her anywhere lately." Shikamaru simply stated, chills running up his spine, he wanted to get out of here as fast as possible, but no one would allow a group of gathering shinobi into their houses. Anyway, Ino would probably stop him before he even tried to get away.  
"I heard from some people that when Sakura went to Tsunade-sama's office she came back with blood all over her and a strange look on her face." Ino added as a slight gossip tid-bit.  
"God. that was it?" Shikamaru grumbled with tired eyes, Shikamaru wasn't going to come out of his house in the first place, anyway. he didn't want to show that he really cared. He enjoyed pissing off Ino, especially when her ego got ahead of her.  
"What do you mean by, "that was it" you ASS!" Ino grumbled feeling ashamed that her information served no purpose. Shikamaru looked around and lowered his eyes, "It was probably them... from that time.'" Shikamaru sighed under his breath, trying to get away from the bodies. "Who!?" Ino gasped, with a curiosity and anger swelling up insider of her, "Tell me! Come on!" She groaned, almost pouncing on Shikamaru, "Com'on! It's no fun to hide secrets!!!" She puppy-dog pouted as Shikamaru picked up his pace and then noticed that Chouji had left, probably to get himself into hiding or get a new bag of chips. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Ino. You'll just get in the way." He started to run and as Ino tried to desperately follow; instead she came across a shadowy figure, and it was not Shikamaru.  
  
******* Chapter 6 End To be continued.. 


	7. Who is Ino

******** "Heh. you're the girl from the town, neh? Yeah. am I right?" The figure facing Ino smirked, emerald eyes flickering, scars were located all over the girl's now less cloaked body. She was wearing a male's Chuuin outfit and she was quite muscular, especially for a girl her age. She had long sloppy blue hair pulled in a loose braid. She cocked her head,  
"A shame you have to be my first target. I hate killing weaklings. but then again. why leave scum like you on the face of the planet?" Ino twitched slightly, boiling,  
"You better watch your mouth bitch!" Ino bluntly snapped, 'Could this have been who Shikamaru was talking about, those five shinobi Chouji and I met that day? He was at Tsunade's office that day too.'  
"Is that supposed to be a threat? Yawn." The girl put her arms behind her head, "Might as well get this over with."  
"But first. Where is Tsunade-sama?"  
"Your Hokage? Hm. yeah. well. that I can't tell you, I don't know myself."  
".and I like to know who I'm fighting. so who are you?"  
"I'm Niera from the Minichiban Island. well. I'd like to know as well."  
"Yamanaka Ino." She pounded her fist into her hand, eager for the fight to commence. She snorted slightly, the smell of blood arouse in the crisp clean air. The smell of rotting flesh and blood were common spells to Ino though, for in the times of the warring countries it was rare to find peace and when they finally found it, well... only 3 years past did the trees start to putrefy, stained with blood. With Niera and Ino though, it seemed to be more for a fight of egos than skill. Rolling her neck in anticipation, Ino flicked her hand and sneered, "Try me." Unlike Sakura, Ino secretly cared about training. After tying with Sakura during the match at the prelims, she had felt weak, her mission was to become stronger. She rarely thought of Sasuke unless Sakura was there. At times she would think about what she would do if Sasuke ever accepted. She thought of it in the perspective of a challenge, and Sasuke wasn't bad looking after all. The years dragged on and she began to think of Sasuke less and less. She missed the rivalry with Sakura, and now that the bonds weakened from it, Ino focused more on her training. Her father helped her a lot, and when everyone thought they were taking family vacations, they were actually training. Ino's skills were far superior to Sakura's now, but no one else knew. It was not the type of thing she desired to boast about. She wasn't really sure who Sakura was anymore though. For a while now Sakura had been snappy, cold and indifferent. She kept to herself and she spat at anyone that dared speak Sasuke's name. How had Sakura gone from "loving" Sasuke, to "hating" him? Was it immaturity, a cry for help? Ino wasn't exactly sure, but she knew that something happened, and she didn't think she was supposed to know.  
After a stale mate for 20 seconds, the girls stood in their stances sourly, their eyes focused on one another's. Ino understood that nothing would happen if she didn't do something, so she decided it was her place to take the initiative. A cloud of dust was kicked up as Ino's feet speed across the withered pathway. She brought her arm back trying to get the best possible momentum. She threw her arm in the force up a punch, but Niera dodged the punch nimbly. Her back was arched, like a bridge. Before Ino had anytime to react, Niera kicked her legs up into Ino's stomach, sending her flying. The kick let Niera to fall from a handstand into a flip to land safely on the ground. Ino clutched her stomach, laying limply on the dust-covered trail. Niera paraded her way over to Ino and grunted, her eyebrow raised,  
"Don't tell me that was it. that was truly. pathetic!" Niera couldn't control herself. She clutched her own, from horrendous laughter, snorting wildly, her nasal cackle befell the otherwise quiet area. A sudden shoulder- tap made Niera stop laughing briefly before she no second later felt a hard fist make contact with her cheek, sending her spiraling to the ground.  
"Never leave your back open.such a basic rule, neh?" Ino's voice laughed. It was a doppelganger of Ino that she had quickly changed places with the real Ino before hitting the ground. It was a true basic, but revealing everything in the beginning was boring. Niera stood up easily, although a little shaken,  
"Hmph. maybe you're not as pathetic as you look. I just hope you know I was testing your abilities. that punch was lighter than a scratch." Niera touched her hand to her cheek and then yawned. She grinned slightly and after a round of good kicks and punches the girls finally started to slow down. Each one was out of breath, but the fight only had just begun,  
"Hm. so I guess not all of you are as weak as you seem." Niera huffed with her nasal voice, a smirk laid on her face. Ino snarled underneath her breath,  
"Why the hell are you smirking'? What's your fuckin' problem?" Ino suspiciously glared at Niera. Niera started to laugh, and it wasn't forced.  
  
"I think it's time we take a change from plain Taijutsu and use some of our real techniques.but who knew that weakening you would be so hard?" "Weakening? Hey! You're weak too!" Ino, twitched slightly, she was growling at Niera like a dog would. Niera only scoffed and then stood up straight, closing her eyes, her arms stretched out and then she clapped her hands tightly together to form the sign of the bird, then of fire. Flames bursted out from her hands, strong flames rose from Niera, although nothing on her burned. She sighed, her whole body was refreshed and her stamina and energy only doubled from her beginning state. 'What!? Her Chakra's on fire!?' Ino starred wide-eyed at the flames, gritting her teeth. Ino realized now what Niera meant when she said she wanted to weaken Ino. After all , Niera could replenish her stamina and strength while her opponent was weak. Ino presumed that Niera could only use this technique once, but Ino, was ready to block Niera now, she was able to recognize her moves by now, and counter every single one. Her father taught her how to read Taijutsu patterns which was important for a lot the techniques that were used in the Yamanaka clan. When Niera charged though, her speed didn't just double, it tripled, and all Ino knew was that Niera's pattern was going to change, using her speed as an advantage. In a brief second, a shuriken started to fly directly at Ino. Ino just smirked and sat down to the ground so that the shuriken was coming straight for Ino's head. This was shown as shock in Niera's face, grinding her teeth. 10 shuriken came from above Ino's head, zooming from the behind and the one heading directly for Ino. When it reached Ino's forehead it was nothing more than a cloud of smoke. "How did. you?" Niera asked Ino in a shocked tone, expecting Ino to easily fall for her trap. "Hey. it's pretty obvious. you don't just throw a shuriken in a wide area freely." Ino added a ''humph' at the end. She stood up and brought her hands back. She sighed wearily and then smirked, lowering her head. "Thanks for showing off, but I'm afraid I'll have to show you what I've really been training for all these years in secret." Ino taunted and brought her hands up and into a symbol that was similar to her body switch no jutsu. Niera blinked and then laughed, "Wow. Such an impressive technique." She sighed sarcastically, "How in hell am I going to beat it? Oooh! Scary!" She waved her hand comically, and Ino just snorted, "Just watch." Ino retorted clasping her hands together. In a split second, both of they bodies faltered and then Niera picked up her head and laughed, "Missed me." she added, 'Time to go in for the kill.' When Ino had used the attack, Niera used a transportation technique that makes her particles disappear momentarily. Ino gasped to herself, 'I can't believe I'm in this mess. that technique. I cannot beat it alone. but I'll have to try' She gritted her teeth. Luckily it was a trap to trick Nierla into thinking that Ino was still without her soul for 5 minutes. Nierla raced in and stopped directly in front of Ino. Her sudden skid allowed a cloud of dust to rise around them. A sudden jolt ran through Nierla's body and she realized one significant thing, Ino's finger was touching her. The jolt coarsed through her body. Her body twitched slightly. The chakra formed a spiral around her tightly. Ino picked up her head up and slightly smirked. Nierla's body floated in air, the pressure of the constricts tightened until she coughed up blood. Nierla snapped her fingers and the chakra began to fade. Ino's mouth gapped, 'She's beginning to.change.' Nierla's eyes started to glow a fierce green. Emeralds appeared throughout her body, each emerald replaced a scar. Still in midair, Nierla started to clap her hands so fast that it almost sounded like the beating wings of a humming bird. The claps roared throughout the area and a fierce glow appeared from Nierla's hands, swirling around like flickering flames. "Now I'm pissed. This is where the fight will truly start! But it's time you prepare to die! Be happy you got to see my next form. Most have not survived getting past my 1st form. Feel special." Nierla held up her hands and like a baseball she pitched it right at Ino. Ino could hardly move, she already used up too much energy.  
  
'This is it. I guess.' Ino thought with clenched teeth, 'Humph. not like anyone'll miss me.' The blast flashed when it made contact trees falling and snapping throughout the forest.  
  
****** Chapter 7 End To be continued.. 


	8. Not Your Average Savior

Author's Note: A bit of background behind why I made Sakura a large part of the fic: I think she has a lot of potential for growth as a character and as a girl myself I can relate somewhat to where she comes from. I hope she doesn't seem too OOC, but I wanted to show everyone that there is a side of Sakura that just hasn't been shown yet that is slowly building up.  
  
******* Ino opened her eyes and saw the shadow of a figure in the light still emitting from the attack. The attack had not made contact with her, but with the figure in front of her. Who was her savior? Was it Sasuke? No, he didn't care for her, no one did. right? Then. who just risked their life for her? "Ino. next time please tell me when you plan to get killed! You're such a baka sometimes!" The voice laughed hoarsely. When the blazing light began to fade, Ino widened her eyes as she saw who stood in front of her.  
"Shikamaru!" Ino gasped reaching her hand out weakly. He was bruised badly from the blast, and he tried to deflect it to the best of his ability. The scratches upon his cheeks were slightly red; the cuts seemed to have irritated his skin. Ino understood instantly that ever since his parents had been training with him, he became far more powerful, she would have easily died from that attack. When the smoke disappeared, Nierla gritted her teeth fiercely and licked her lips and gave out a hiss. Her voice had an echo that seemed to envelope the two leaf shinobi.  
Shikamaru snarled as he rolled his eyes at Nierla,  
"What is with this? I have to fight ANOTHER girl? Is there a conspiracy? Well. you'll just have to learn your lesson. I'll never let any girl beat me!"  
"You were that damned Chuuin at the Hokage's office? Neh? How'd you like the little present we left back at the village? I can still remember the cries of pain. what a pity you couldn't have been there." Nierla cackled raucously.  
Burning with anger, Shikamaru tightened his fist staying perfectly still. Ino, seeing that Shikamaru didn't attack Nierla right away, forced herself to get up and yell out,  
"You Bitch!" Ino ran faster until Shikamaru stopped Ino right in her tracks, "What're you doing!? Lemme go!!! How can you just stand there?" Ino barked at Shikamaru, trying to find a way out of his grasp.  
"The faster you rush into a battle, the faster you lose." Shikamaru replied as calmly as he could. He truthfully wanted to attack Nierla, but he knew that she was just trying to make them angry. "Even though Chouji isn't with us, we can still make a good team. just like in the old days." Shikamaru's voice sounded a little distant at that point, as though he was in another place, thinking back to the past, when they were the considerably worse team, team 10, but they had a teamwork that few groups did.  
"Yeah." Ino replied in a calmer voice and a reassuring smile.  
"Awww. How sweet! A boyfriend coming to save his girlfriend! Too bad you're both going to die!" Nierla snickered in her once again, echoing voice.  
"Get this straight! We are NOT boyfriend and girlfriend! Got that?!?" Ino yelled out to Nierla, shaking her fists in the air.  
"Am I really that bad?" Shikamaru mumbled to himself, his eyeballs drifting to the top of his eye sockets. Nierla sighed and brought her hand up to the back of her neck,  
"Okay.okay... calm down girl! Just make sure that you pick the perfect spot for your grave to go after this battle's over."  
"Don't get to cocky. you might break a nail." Ino countered brashly. Shikamaru replied to her in a low whisper and started to think up a beginning strategy. Shikamaru began to say something but all he could come out with in the end was,  
"Ino. we haven't worked together for so long. that I have no idea of your abilities. it's obvious you've improved." Shikamaru added with a slight upset in his voice. How could he come up with a strategy when he didn't even know what his partner's capabilities were? Ino took it a different way; she blushed slightly and felt a much needed ego boost. She sighed softly,  
"Shikamaru. it really has been a long time...but I believe you can still work something out, right?" Ino hopefully urged. Shikamaru shook his head and gulped,  
"I don't know, but it's worth a try."  
  
*******  
Sakura fingered her pocket, something was in there. She didn't notice it before. Latched onto a small bottle was a note. Unraveling it slowly, the shinobi's eyes darted across the note, "Take into consideration with who you are dealing with. Drink this bottle in your only hope to become strong." Sakura knew who it was from, the snake- like girl. She knew what she had to do. Whether or not she liked it, she wanted to hate the leaf. Hate it so badly. She almost wished she was raised in a life of horrid tragedy, misfortune. Then she could be strong, and then she would understand the true hardships of life. She may have been the smartest kid in academics in the Konohagure Village, but she felt like she was the most stupid one of them all, she didn't understand anything about life. She was weak willed. She knew that about herself. Maybe that is what drove her to such limits, to open the bottle. She heard the liquid squish back and forth throughout the glass bottle, not recognizing the queer aroma it gave off. She didn't know what was in it, and frankly didn't want to. With a large gulp, her glowing eyes starred into the mixture which she brought up to her mouth and drunk slowly. The taste was strange, neither pleasurable nor disgusting, but she felt extraordinary feelings rushing through her body. She felt reenergized, and then noticed a seal running up her arms to her neck spreading through her face and legs. She was covered in it, but she knew more jutsus than ever before, her stamina greatly increased, she felt more confident in her speed and strength. This power was. amazing! She knew that as she took on these powers it was a sign that she would never return to the leaf, never would be able to face them again. So this was it. This is what she had to do. Whether it was right or not, well, she created her own destiny.  
  
*********  
  
Snap! The strings wrapped around Mieko snapped. The other girl didn't do it. no it came from another direction. Was someone else there for back up? How pathetic. Sasuke gritted his teeth and glaring as he scanned the brush, "Come out you damn coward." Sasuke hissed to where he heard a rustle of leaves. A girl stepped out; He recognized the short pink hair and the glowing green eyes. Oh yes, he knew her all too well, but the strange thing was she wasn't the same whimpering self. The one he came to know. No, instead her eyes were full of envy, disgust, hate. Absolute hate. "Sakura! What in god's name are you doing? Why are you starring at me like that? Get out, you'll get killed!" As she nearer him, he asked with a smirk, "Copying me huh? Going to the enemy's side. You're pathetic. You know that Haruno?" He laughed, the first time you could see Sasuke really laugh. "Fight me." Sakura's voice was as cold as stone; no emotion came to her face. "What? Are they controlling you?" Sasuke let out a forced laugh, somewhat stunned and definitely confused. "No. Don't you realize that I'm serious? They showed me I could achieve power without having to fall back onto you? Can't you realize I want to do something for myself this time? Alone. Fight me with your fullest potential." Sakura stepped in front of him, gripping him by the collar. Her aura gave off a chill. He almost felt like a pacifist at the time, he couldn't fight her, but some burning desire in him wanted to. "Well? Fight me." Sakura commanded forcefully again. She punched him in the face, and he took the full blast of it. It sent him to the ground. The seal she had on her was making her even stronger than she could imagine. When Sasuke picked his head up, his cheek was scuffed and bleeding. With narrowed eyes and a grin he added, "Hitting the one you used to hang on and want so badly, and with such hate. I think I'm beginning to like this Sakura." "Well too bad because this Sakura doesn't want you." She jabbed her knee into his chest and he continued to laugh, "Stop laughing! Why won't you fight me! Don't I deserve any of your effort?" Sakura was enraged. He didn't even think she was worth his effort, did he? Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed to her in a low mumble, "I don't want to kill you." "What makes you so sure of that. don't kill me then, but fight me to that point. I'm your enemy now. I'm a threat to what you believe in. I will prove to you that I am strong." Sakura had so much belief in her words that, Sasuke could understand where she was coming from. He decided what to do, a fight to the finish, give her what she wanted. Sasuke got up; he had become his old, cocky and cool self again and decided to give her the respect she wanted, even though he still doubted her skills. This time he wasn't going to mock her, he wasn't going to laugh. Anyway, at least she would have a better chance now because of his previous injuries. "That's more like it." Sakura's lips curled as she caught a fast punch that Sasuke tried to throw at her. Her speed had more than increased; it was almost as though she was a different person.  
  
****** Chapter 8 End To be continued.. 


	9. Needing Strength

****** "Crap." A scornful look appeared on Sasuke's face. A fairly equally panting girl was on the other side of the field, yet she still was in much better condition. He tried as much as he could. This girl seemed invisible. He was covered in bruises, and she only had 4 or 5 scratches. To imagine he thought Sakura would be easy was that seal really that powerful? He just couldn't stand it. Being beaten by a girl, what a humiliating thing to happen to him! The thing that even irritated him even more was the two sisters healing, and reviving techniques, casually watching the fight, and they were soon to be much more powerful. If they drank the seal potion too, he knew it would be over for him. They already had enough power themselves. Did they choose Sakura because she was easy to take advantage of? He couldn't understand completely. When he used the lion combo on Sakura, he only scuffed her arms. He wanted to use the chidori, but something held him back. If he did, he would most likely kill her. Before he could think at all what to do, his eyes caught notice of the fact that Sakura's seal was glowing, burning. She hissed from the pain, "He.help!!" Sakura gasped. It wasn't because she was about to die, no. It felt more like a surge of immense energy converted into pain first before the energy was released. Although it did not look like it, the seal felt like it was pressed into her skin, when they put bar codes by melting them onto the skin, that's what the seals felt like. It was as though lava was poured all over her arms and for her to sit and watch them burn. She gasped louder and then she fell to the ground. Sasuke watched her collapse, his eyes widened in fear and horror as she then rose to the sky. Her eyes were glowing fiercely; her teeth were replaced by fangs. Her aura started to glow. Her chakra was so immense that it consumed her and it was clearly visible. It had a cold to it, a darkness, obviously the cause of the seal. The chakra flowed to her arms and she charged at Sasuke. Her speed increased as he tried to run away from the otherwise unavoidable attack, she came up from above him and slammed her fist into his right arm. A slight crack was heard and as Sasuke was finally able to stand up again, he noticed that his arm was broken from her punch. He gritted his teeth. While he was lying on the ground he was powering up energy. So he was going to use it. He was finally going to take her seriously. Sasuke started to charge at her at once. The sound of 'chi' repeated over and over as his pace quickened. "Chidori!" Sasuke yelled loudly as he forced his hand forward and right into Sakura's stomach. Her face went pale and she gripped her hands onto his own. With as much force as she could she pulled his hand out of her stomach which was now no more than a gaping hole. As her stomach continued to bleed she cracked her knuckles and she herself started to laugh wickedly. "So that was the famous chidori?" Her blood started to churn and form her skin back again although she was now more severely wounded then possible. She neared him and Sasuke stumbled backwards. Her aura still flowed and more darkness continued to surround her. She pulled out a small kunai and the darkness formed around it. She then stood over Sasuke and sighed, "This is the first time you noticed me for something more. Pity your life had to end this way." She drove the kunai down into the helpless Sasuke and continued to snicker. Her body then continued to shake. What was happening to her? The glowing seal continued to flow to where the chidori had hit her and then she understood why. They weren't just reviving. The snake-like shinobi had a web like design in front of her, almost invisible, but the points were clear enough. It was the same seal that was on Sakura. The hole from where the chidori hit was the weakest point in her body. They were sucking the chakra and her life energy out of her. Her body soon collapsed to the side of Sasuke. She looked at him as her life was being taken away at her, her eyes were almost watery, but she could cry no longer, "Humph. I guess I was stupid. ever believing I could defeat you Sasuke. Just know this. I'm glad I could for once I could show you I was strong." In the last breath Sakura's eyes closed. The two sisters were controlling her with that seal, they were able to give her life and take it. Mieko and her sister dropped down from the trees. "Like killing two birds with one stone." Mieko snorted, kicking Sakura's lifeless head. "Foolish girl believed us." "Ugggh." Mieko gasped, her eyes became lifeless. As the snake-like one began to turn to see what happened, she saw the same kunai that was stabbed into Sasuke, cutting away at Mieko's throat. In a moment later a head fell to the ground, and the snake-like one snarled. "What did you do to Sakura? Why did you kill her?" A threatening voice came up from behind the headless body. "How. are you still alive?" The snake-like one gasped peering at the enraged Sasuke. "Answer me! Why the hell did you kill her?!"  
"Well, we needed a guinea pig. she seemed the most vulnerable, and you'd seem to be the toughest to defeat. She was just a pawn sacrificed for the queen." The snake-like one arrogantly answered, "After all. you are weakened. what makes you think you can defeat me?" "You bastard!" Sasuke threw a sloppily executed punch, as though he were Naruto. Grabbing onto Sasuke's fist she gave a queer giggle and sighed, "She tried to kill you. and you still want revenge for her death from us? Dear boy. You don't seem like the Uchiha that was well known, cool and calm. Who are you now?" "I know what it's like to be in her position, to have to prove that you are strong." "So you are saying. that you care for her? Even though you disregarded her your whole life?" Sasuke became calm, but rage still in his heart, for Sakura's sake, he would not fight aimlessly, "Something like that." "Well allow me to reunite you two at the gates of hell." "Just try it."  
  
***********  
  
A small whimper came from the shivering dog clasped in her arms.  
"What is it Akamaru?" She said in a gentle whisper which coincidentally was her normal voice tone. The dog shook his head.  
"Something's not right. Hinata? When was father supposed to meet us here?" Neji's voice asked curiously.  
"I'm not sure. but it must have been hours ago. I don't even know my way back from here. We've been wandering trying to find where our father wanted us to meet him." It was true. Neji and Hinata considered each other more of siblings now, and Hinata's father considered Neji as his son. To Neji it was a great feeling, being able to be a part of the main branch house. When he was finally accepted, it was soon after the wars were over. It was when they decided that the branches were less important than clan unity. Hinata peered down to he ground slightly, "Thanks again for training with me. I know father will be impressed. once he comes." Hinata gave a hopeful sigh. Hinata was watching Akamaru, for Kiba who had some personal business to attend to. She didn't mind though, and she loved being around Akamaru. He would never talk, but would always be able to listen. "I enjoyed it. I didn't realize training another could be fun too." Neji gave a reassuring smile, but he still was unsure about where his father was. He also recognized a faint scent that seemed to come from everywhere, the scent of blood, Akamaru must have smelled it too. He mostly noticed the large chakra energy scattered around the woods and towns in the Konohagure village. There must have been many fights. An invasion, wars? Probably the most likely explanation, but in this time of peace, it was hard to believe that there would be serious events such as these again. Hinata could sense the presence of strong chakra around them as well. She shivered slightly dropping Akamaru to the ground gently. "Hinata. are you okay?" "I'm just worried. I hope everyone is okay." Hinata gave a soft sigh, her hands dropping to her sides. "Trust me Hinata; they won't easily die off. They're all strong... they can handle no matter what the situation is. You know I can't guarantee it but we just have to have faith." Neji's face was stern but Hinata understood how caring Neji really was and that his cold outer exterior was nothing more than a mask that slowly began to melt away the more time he spent with her. The sun blazed into their eyes and it forced Neji to grit his teeth. Clenching his fists he moved in front of Hinata, protecting her to the best of his ability. A loud 'kyah' came from the woods and a bombardment of weapons came flinging at the two Hyuga. "What the hell?!" Neji and Hinata both ducked and stared up to find a very pissed off Tenten. She then blinked and saw that it was Neji and Hinata. "Well. it's nice to know we can trust our own comrades." Neji eyed Tenten curiously. "Ooopss." Tenten gulped uneasily, flushing brightly, the crimson rising in her cheeks, "I've been so nervous I thought you guys were the enemy!" It as amazing how Tenten could still be so energetic at a time like this, just as amazing how perfectly stationary her hair was in her buns. Hinata's eyes suddenly widened and a soft smile appeared on her face. "Brother Neji! I think I learned how to read peoples minds now!" Her mouth was agape as she continued excitedly, "I still don't think it works really well, I'm not as good as you but I think I know who Tenten likes. Its." A sudden hand clasped over Hinata's mouth. Tenten gave a cheesy grin back to Neji, and then darted her eyes over to Hinata, explaining in just a shot of a glance, 'Tell and you die'. "Hinata. using your abilities for prying was not the main point." Neji gave a soft sigh, "But of course, when you first get them you accidentally read stuff without wanting to. If Tenten wants to gain the courage to tell the guy that she likes him, it is her choice. It is to be given, after all. I'm not one to pry." He gave a small smirk, causing another blush to fall upon Tenten's cheeks as she tried to hide it desperately.  
  
******** Chapter 9 End To be continued.. 


	10. Girls

*******  
"You sure you know what you're doing?" Ino starred at Shikamaru with her eyebrows raised. Shikamaru ignored her stare, his eyes stayed focused solely on Niera,  
"It's the only way." Shikamaru took a hard inhale through his nostrils. Niera perked up and folded her arms. In a hoarse laugh she cracked her knuckles, "Finally. you're ready." Niera beamed as though she were a child on Christmas Eve. After a moment almost of immobility from the both of them, a broad smirk spread across Shikamaru's face. In a dash, he raced towards Niera, spinning an object in his finger tips so fast that you could not tell what it was. He and Niera exchanged hits, but Shikamaru continued to spin the object and Niera seemed to try to stay away from his shadow connecting to hers, which were the only shadows present in the fighting area. With a false punch, it caused Shikamaru to stumble backwards into a puddle of murky water, a splash occurred which then gradually subsided. Niera stepped into the murky pool and sneered, scrunching her nose. It slowly started to become a thicker reddish orange substance, the color leaking out of his object, which he dropped into the puddle as well. "You couldn't even contain your weapon?" The half damp Niera laughed pityingly. She picked up the object, curious herself to see what it was. She stared back at Shikamaru, "You're telling me this stupid paintbrush is what you planned to hurt me with? There's not even a spell on it! Oh. and you were probably having difficulty trying to get close enough to me to use your Shadow Copy No Jutsu? Neh shadow boy? And when I fight you, I know about you shadow boy." Niera leered, jumping out of the pool of water then sending shuriken, one after the other against Shikamaru, who didn't even seem to block. After a second later Niera came straight at Shikamaru with a large punch, sending Shikamaru skidding to the ground right next to Ino. He outstretched his arms so that he was against a tree and a shadow attached from his to Ino's, only taking control of her legs. Niera lifted a curious eyebrow at this, her emerald eyes flashing as she paid no notice at the moment. Ino was slightly hunched over, she lifted her head. "Well. now I think it's time you learned to dance in tune with the Earth." Niera grunted and then softly shut her eyes, putting her fingers together to form the symbol of nature. What was she trying to do? Like the clapping of her hands she did the same with her feet. Rumbling shook the ground all over the field. Ino stumbled backwards and bit her lip. Niera swung one leg upwards as though she was doing a kick then forming into a twirl in a primitive dance. Almost following the similar motions, boulder-sized pieces of earth zoomed across the field and smashed into Ino. The only problem for Niera was that all the rocks that tried to smash against Ino were deflected by a shadow that surrounded her. "Dammit! What's going on!" Niera snapped uneasily. Niera focused on the connection of the shadows, believing the boy was flowing his chakra as a shield for the girl. Niera twitched when Ino's started to run in a circle, her movements were calm and almost uncaring. Niera's feet turned her around, and almost as though she was being hypnotized, her eyes and feet followed Ino's circular motions. Ino then sprinted towards the center, almost purposely trying to create a straight line with her feet. Niera dodged the punches with ease, wondering why Ino was lacking her usual spontaneous ways; it was as though there was no rage, no care into those punches. When they final reached the center of the open field Ino gave a low hiss. The hiss pierced Niera's ears and she stopped, clamping her hands over her ears. Ino then fished something out of her pockets, a small tube of lipstick. "Need some help reapplying?" Mocked Niera scrunching her nose, inhaling the weird scent the lipstick gave off. Niera at first thought that Ino would have charged at her but then she once again remembered the connection of their shadows. It was also queer that Ino chose to say nothing. Instead she just jabbed the tube of lipstick into the ground and drew and odd image beneath her. She put her hands over it and then 5 tigers sprouted out from the ground. There was a queer presence about each one, none looking much like tigers. They each had majestic ways about them, their fur ranging in multicolor and the eyes glowed with a presence of wisdom. They had multiple tails that flowed whimsically. "Mom always taught me to keep cosmetics handy." Ino gave a droll laugh, petting the ferocious beasts. Niera tried her best to shrug the beasts off, yet they had elemental powers that put her in quite a struggle. They led her in different, puzzling directions, sometimes she felt herself jumping and landing even when she didn't feel it was necessary. When she finally got a hit on each one, she soon found out that they were nothing more than shadows. They were only illusions, shadows, but they still wounded Niera slightly, she was losing her stamina fast from the replenishing spell. it was going to wear off soon. Ino observed the area field almost mechanically; she closed her eyelids softly and had her hands in a queer position, relaxing her shoulders. "That doesn't seem like the Ino I was fighting before." "Yep. Shikamaru does that hand position when he's deep in thought." The supposed Shikamaru cackled, giving a large grin. "That means." Niera stuttered wide-eyed. "Yup. we can still make good use of an old technique." The supposed Ino nodded as she formed slowly into Shikamaru. His shadow was connected with that of Niera, because their distance was close and she was left no time to stop him. He started to back up a bit so that he was at the rim of this red painted circle which was still fresh in paint; Niera recognized it from the paintbrush from before. Shikamaru started to move in queer movements, making hand signals that under his shadow copy no jutsu, Niera was helpless but to follow what he did. Niera suddenly felt steam rising from her feet and all around her. The trail of paint she left behind started to glow, her pants sopping wet from it. "Oh and one more thing. I forgot to mention that that paint is for creating seals. If you create it yourself and make the signs. well you get the picture. leading you around in those exact movements was really easy." Shikamaru gave a lazy yawn as he peered at Ino "Ready?" "Bind!" Ino, who has just turned back to herself yelled and then cocked her head to the side, "Well looks like you'll have difficulty getting out of this Niera." Niera was stuck to the ground, the paint stuck at her heels and she couldn't move. Suddenly she began to twitch, her eyes glowing a darker green and with final scream the seal and Niera disappeared. "Fweh." Shikamaru gave a loud sigh as he fell to the ground closing his eyes. His dropped his hands to the side; his breaths came out in heavy pants. "Hey Shikamaru! Get up! " Ino growled, "We have to make sure everyone else is okay! We only just won one lousy battle!" She had her hands on her hips and a scowl covering her face. "Why? You want to help your precious Sasuke? Humph. You shouldn't talk; I was the one who had to jump in there and save your sorry ass." Shikamaru grumbled. Ino scrapped her teeth against one another, rage building in her eyes. She then let out an exasperating sigh and fell to the ground next to him. He was right and that was one of the few times she admitted to someone else being right. No one else saved her, no one else cared. Had Ino really taken Shikamaru the wrong way? She closed her eyes and rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, nuzzling his neck softly. Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and he turned his eyes over to look at the resting Ino. He flushed and gulped slightly. He then became suspicious and returned to his grumpy self, "You sure you think I'm Shikamaru. maybe you think I'm Sasuke. Whadduya want?" "To be by Shikamaru's side." Ino replied softly, almost in a dreamy manner. Shikamaru gulped again, his flush increased as he just replied with a simple "urk". The only sound that seemed to come from his throat. He was in shock and the more he sat there the more he denied it. "If you really want that. maybe I'll just have to give it to you." Shikamaru finally gaining some confidence wrapped an arm around Ino's shoulders. They would stay there, just like that only just for a little while right? It would pass as soon as Ino would see Sasuke again, right? Maybe it was all just a dream, but he had a little bit of a right to stay in a dream. just for a little longer. Sitting there in complete silence, Ino finally spoke up, "So Shikamaru, what do you think about girls?"  
"Humph. I guess they're not so bad." ****** Chapter 10 End To be continued.. 


	11. Dare To Love

******* (This was taking place in the middle of the fight between Sasuke and Sakura.) "Eh Naruto. you never seemed to be so curious about Hinata before... what's the occasion?" "It's nothing." Naruto's eyes darted to the side innocently as Shino and Kiba pressed him on why he kept asking them questions about her. They were located in the thick woods on the outskirts of the village, that if you continued walking soon enough you'd reach the edge of a vast desert. Naruto had specifically come to take a walk with them. They of course thought this was odd for a few reasons: 1) Naruto never "walks" there is always some action involved, 2) Naruto never really hangs out with them, 3) What would they talk about? Obviously, Naruto wasn't exactly thought of highly as the brains in conversation and they knew he lacked any sophisticated hobbies. Kiba at first expected him to ask something about a rematch or try to play some dumb trick on them. What he was not expecting was this. Did Naruto finally realize Hinata's more-than-obvious crush, or did Naruto actually like her? To Kiba it was unnerving. He himself took a liking to the girl. He, Akamaru and Hinata always had great times together as friends. As for Shino. well who knew what Shino was thinking? He just stood there silently without a word. Many times Shino knew every gossip detail, but none of it ever came form his lips. He was considered the most trustworthy to keep secrets. He noticed through the dimness of him sunglasses that there was tension between Kiba and Naruto, yet Naruto was oblivious for the most part, wound up in his own confusion. Shino knew perfectly well what was going on, after all, he was the only one Kiba told. After the long lasting silence, the mostly silent Shino spoke up, to take away the tension, "I find it really odd that there has been such a time of calm and peace in the village. It's so rare, it doesn't feel natural." "You too?!?" Naruto groaned loudly into Shino's face. He quickly the arched his back and put his hands behind his head, giving and exasperated sigh of irritancy. He was relieved they got off the topic, not feeling it was necessary to show that he even brought her up. "Everyone in the village has been saying that! I'm just happy that there's a break. So what if there is no peace in the future? I say we enjoy what we have. I mean-" "Humph. Naruto. I wish I could say the same, but I think Shino's right." Kiba harshly answered, sniffing the air neurotically. "What's your problem?" Naruto asked the seemingly insane Kiba with a cross look. "Blood." Kiba snapped when he stopped sniffing, "Lots of it." "The bugs have been gathering in clumps lately. I figured as much. More flies were disappearing than usually. they're probably where the blood is." "Where's the closest spill?" Naruto's blood boiled as he retorted. "The freshest blood spill and closest is about 400 yards from here." Shino added almost monotonously. Without another word Naruto raced in the direction Shino pointed with Shino and Kiba following steadily behind. The aroma arouse in Naruto's nostrils and the stronger it got, the more angry he got. "Naruto! Wait up! There's something you should know!" Kiba panted. Naruto turned his head slowing down so that Kiba could catch up with him. "I recognize the scents. They're of Sasuke Sakura and two others . I think Sasuke and Sakura are fighting." Wide-eyed Naruto jolted his head back and zoomed until he landed seeing the sight to lie before him. He noticed Sasuke and Sakura staring each other down, both wounded severely. it. After watching the battle go on, he sat silently, too much sweeping over him. Then he never expected what happened next, it was Sakura. His eyes froze in their sockets and his face became pale. She was. dead. He cracked his knuckles and glared at the woman who was to fight Sasuke now. "Naruto! Stop!" Kiba commanded abruptly in a strict whisper as Naruto was about to join in the fight, wanting to kill both the woman and Sasuke for hurting Sakura. "We can only watch. Sasuke. well I have a feeling he wants to fight alone. You can't join. it's too late now. we've already been watching for too long." It was true. Sasuke was so fixated on defeating the snake-like ninja that he disregarded the more than obvious fact that Naruto, Kiba and Shino were there. They hid, watching the fight from afar.  
  
*******  
"Well. Uchiha. I know you. so as a courteously I will tell you the name of the one who will kill you. I will gain revenge for my sister's death. I am. Hizashii." The snake-like shinobi hissed.  
"I don't need your damn introductions. all I want is you dead!" He spat. It was so unlike Sasuke, he was off balance almost, rage consuming all of him. "Wha.wha!" Hizashii yelped. The ground beneath her started to burn against the black leather of her sandals. Sasuke was not shown to have any effect of it, except she noticed that his eyes, now with the Sharigan in use were glowing a blazing red. His palms were facing the ground, his fingers clenched slightly. In a swift movement he brought his arms up and from the ground flames sprung everywhere. He was left unharmed, but Hizashii was scorned. The more she tried to more, the more flames arouse. Sasuke suspected this would be the end of her but as she gripped her hands together she stuck out her snake-like tongue. A shock of energy rumbled in front of her and instantly a drop of blood dripped to the ground. Then blood began to pour form her mouth only to be soaked up by the ground. "Now here's something interest, anything that touches this blood looses the amount of blood connected in a path. that would be enough to wipe out your whole life. Try it Uchiha. You think you're so great? Well, try to get past this." The blood continued to spread through the ground. Sasuke desperately looked from side to side nervously. He stumbled up a tree, too out of focus to do it in his usual, almost seemingly casual way, making everything look all too easy. He sat on the branch that supported his weight. In almost a split second later Hizashii jumped upwards and landed on the same branch shook lightly. Like the flames to Sasuke, the blood was to Hizashii, ineffective. Sasuke was cornered, he couldn't move. he was already so injured that he couldn't move much in the first place, and flame attacks would just burn down the tree and leave him helpless, the blood sucking up his own soul. His eyes began to burn stronger. No matter what, he would win, he would have to. He wouldn't mind dying, but it depresses him to know that then he would never be able to have revenge, even thought that would never be enough for Sakura. "Tsukiyomi!" Sasuke yelled, his eyes fully focused on hers. Sasuke brought his hands together and gave a low deride.  
  
********** Hizashi called out into the hollow woods. She felt a darkness surrounding her. There we no scents of blood. Where was she? She then turned to find her sister holding her wires in her hands. She curled her lips and as Hizashi and her sister stared at each other for a few moments, strings tightened around her. Endlessly they were cutting her skin, each day that seemed to go by, the strings tightened more and more. When she could hardly breathe, blood dripping all around her. The pain was agonizing, she wished it would just end. Each time as she stared at her smirking sister, she would cry, "Sister? Why are you doing this?!" Hizashi was desperate and for once she had lost her ferocity of the snake. She was the one being played this time, and she could do nothing. In the last stroke the strings finally tightened around her, her last breath was taken and her body was sliced into multiple pieces of flesh sprawled all over the wasteland that once used to be a forest.  
  
*******  
Sasuke's Sharigan disappeared as he fell to his knees, wide eyed. It was his brother's technique. In 5 minutes he saw the girl collapse and loose breath without him lifting a finger. The blood disappeared as well, dropping to the ground. She was so absorbed in the illusion, she forgot it was an illusion and was not able to get out of it. Because she believed it was real, it happened. He was confused yet amazed at the same time. Sasuke shivered slightly. so this was the power the Tsukiyomi held? The power he felt inside of him, he could understand for a brief moment what it was like to be Itachi, what it was like to be so, powerful. Then it hit him. What was the thing that made him able to gain such power? It was Sakura. he always thought that she got in the way.. To think that she could have beaten him, he could have been dead right now. He shivered at that thought, but he couldn't help think, 'she could have defeated me'. It ran through his mind. No girl had ever caught his attention this much ,ad now he wanted to protect her now that she was not being a burden, but someone he truly wanted to protect. He felt a lump in his throat. Crawling to the side of Sakura he sat there silently, not daring to say a word. He had killed her. He was the cause of her death, he led to it. He couldn't accept the fact that it was not completely his doing. Battered and worn he lifted Sakura gently. He gave a low snort, his eyes weak,  
"And to think. I could have even loved you." ****** Chapter 11 End To be continued.. 


	12. The Sorrows of Sun and Moon

*****  
  
"What?" Naruto gasped underneath his breath. 'L.love her.' Naruto almost completely forgot Sakura was dead. It confused him, then he remembered Sasuke was too focused to realize that himself, Shino and Kiba were hidden. But then. why? What happened? He realized that ever since the day that he met up with Hinata, that he almost disregarded Sakura. He realized suddenly that every time he saw her after that she had become moody, silent, and snappy. He had no idea what was going on ever. Was he really that spacey to not realize that Sakura was hurting inside? Had he really abandoned his love for her? Was it just some stupid crush that really had no meaning? He felt shallow. Completely and utterly shallow. Competing with Sasuke for Sakura's affection, even Sasuke didn't really compete for it, but he only liked Sakura over some stupid crush. Sakura really loved Sasuke. And he now realized. Sasuke really loved her. He sat in confusion. Seeing Sasuke limp away with Sakura, he raced over to Sasuke. Harshly Naruto glared at Sasuke, not allowing him to take another step. "Why did you try to kill Sakura!" His fox-like attributes seemed to give an almost more ferocious look to his glare. "I. wasn't trying to kill her..." Sasuke, stunned added quickly, wide-eyed for a moment. Naruto had watched the whole thing. He then lowered his head and in a cold tone he added, "You wouldn't understand Naruto. Go away." "I won't let you hurt Sakura even more!" Naruto added as though she was still alive, "I'll kill you right now." He ran at Sasuke throwing a punch. "This time.. I can't let you try that. you're so simple-minded Naruto. You'll never understand." Sasuke sighed as he disappeared into thin air before Naruto's punch even made contact. "Damn." Naruto cursed underneath his breath.  
  
*******  
  
"Moonlight paths,  
  
Will cross again. The crescent is all that remains, Only the sliver of light left in my heart.  
  
Chime that bell, Let the ring rise once more. The sound is weak, Yet it rings proudly.  
  
Touching a heart, May never be fulfilling. Being the most powerful, Brings nothing.  
  
Nothing from my throat, The tremor of a swallow. Gravity cannot keep me on the ground, I'm Feeling so empty now.  
  
Your touch chills, Bringing me once again to death. Don't come near, I just might kill you." A girl laced in golden robes ran her fingers, plucking the strings of a lyre whimsically; a sorrowful look came to her face, almost getting swept up in the poem. "Apollo. will you quit it?" A dark figure towered over the other's body wearing the robes of a huntress. Her eyes were filled with swirls of purple and blue patterns, surrounding her amethyst eyes. "I am sorry Artemis... you do not like my song?" The soft-spoken poet spoke, "is it time to fight?" "The goddess of the hunt yearns for blood spills and not of our own. not one of theirs were sacrificed. not one. except useless, citizens that lack any form of power!" "I wish we disregarded fighting. I do not like this. I wish we had just asked for passage dearest sister Artemis. power will accomplish nothing. this will be our demise."  
"Then so be it sister." Apollo sighed. She did not mind being named after a male god. She held his ideas or peace and trust to herself, disregarding his arrogance. Her powers were very similar to his, especially the power of prophecy. "Try to go and kill them all at once will prove fatal." "You will not fight with me?" "Maybe later. right now... I have . a few things on my mind." Apollo's eyes drifted down to the ground. Her actions were carried out calmly and elegantly. Artemis gave a foul scorn to her sister and then faded into the moonlight with blood thirsty eyes wavering in the shadows.  
  
*******  
  
"Naruto!" Hinata gave a cry, although in her same soft voice. Hinata set Akamaru on the ground who ventured around for a period, Kiba greeting his dog excitedly. She, Neji and Tenten traced the life forms as well and rushed over here as fast as possible.  
"Where's Sasuke and Sakura?" Neji posed curiously, remembering that he recognized their chakra still lingering. Naruto was about to say something, but Kiba cut him off quickly, knowing Naruto would give unnecessary information.  
"It is a long story Neji. right now we really don't have time for it." Kiba growled, it was bothersome really. He hated bringing up sad occasions, it was not his thing per say. Even if he was competing in his own mind with Naruto for Hinata, he would still cover Naruto's back. And if he brought it up. well let's just say that it would come off almost snide and blunt, which was not needed for the particular occasion.  
"I'm so glad you are all alright." Hinata gave a light smile, a faint blush lingering on her pale cheeks. Kiba scowled under his breath. She was starring at Naruto, those eyes that he wanted only for himself. He couldn't stand it. His knuckles whitened tightening his grip so hard it was as if he wanted to crush every single molecule enclosed in his hand.  
"I'm. alright." Naruto shrugged, scratching his head half-heartedly. Ever since what Sakura had told him, about Hinata "liking" him. It couldn't be true, could it? He himself was confused. Hinata saved him in the forest, and she had always been so nice to him. Maybe she wasn't the most sexually arousing person, or the most noticeable, but she made Naruto feel different, as though he was something special, which was definitely unusual for him. He lowered his head softly and then coyly added in a softer tone, which was so unlike Naruto, "Thanks."  
Everyone gaped at Naruto baffled. What on earth was he talking about? Hinata's cheeks just grew deeper red, noticing that his eyes were for once focused on her.  
"I have a bad feeling about staying here." Tenten looked around the forest, which was basically silent for the most time, wavering around behind Neji, "Someone's coming. and the sun is setting. it's only mid day. this isn't right." She glomped onto Neji's arm using security for an excuse.  
"Why. um. are you doing that?" Neji looked to Tenten with an awkward stare.  
"Sorry. I just am nervous." Tenten lifted her hand from his arm, and that moment Neji lowered his head and then mumbled mellifluously, "No it's alright, just next time don't squeeze so hard. I'll protect you." Tenten blushed with slightly wide eyes and gave a sheepish grin.  
  
*****  
"I'll take away your burden." A soft voice floated through the air. Startled, Sasuke felt Sakura disappear from his back. A rush of air flew past him and as his eyes drifted back into focus. In front of him a cloaked figure stood. The ghost-like character held Sakura limply in her glowing fingertips. She seemed to be almost floating, a whimsical flow came from her. The beating of Sasuke's heart swelled in his throat.  
"Why do you and your sister's like to cause so much pain? She's already dead!" He spat irately, his eyes shaking in his sockets.  
"I know that." The voice flowed so simply, as though she was dead, emotionless, "I do not try to cause pain. such reckless anger." She dared not show her face, "I am sorry you are so pained. but I must take this girl. that was not her only use, yet my sister's failed to realize that." Sparkling light glimmered onto her as she evaporated, her body sparkling in the rays of the sun.  
"Damn you!" Sasuke cried hopelessly. Dropping to his knees, shuddering he let out in a weak voice, "Damn you."  
  
****  
"Akamaru's acting up." Kiba raised an eyebrow as he saw Akamaru barking at him riotously. Kiba was stunned, his dog never got angry with him. And on what account?  
But to Hinata, it was a different matter. "What are you talking about. Oh! No wonder why!" In front of her Akamaru whimpered tenderly. Hinata knelt down, "His leg is hurt. aww." She pulled out some bandages from her sack and took Akamaru's bleeding paw.  
"What are you both talking about? That lazy ass dog is just sleeping, how is that acting up?" Naruto raised an eyebrow curiously as though everyone was insane.  
"Akamaru is acting strangely energetic." Shino observed Akamaru almost frolicking throughout the trees.  
"Ugh!" Tenten fell to her knees, holding her left hand. She gritted her teeth trying to hold down the pain. Everyone turned to her unexpectedly and then Kiba dropped to the ground holding his leg.  
"Dammit, why did you bite me Akamaru? I thought you were my best friend." Kiba sniveled weakly, turning back to the bloody-toothed dog.  
Everyone stared at each other bewildered. What the hell was going on?! Tenten held out her left hand. It had deep tooth marks in it.  
"Bu.but that's impossible!" Hinata cried refusing what happened.  
"He bit me!" Tenten lashed out, "I swear it!"  
"This is. really odd." Naruto shivered.  
"Attack the Akamaru in front of you. if you see the dog attack it." Neji added in an almost formal tone.  
"What the hell-?!?!" Naruto looked at Neji as though he was a nutcase.  
"I can't hurt him... No matter what I can't!" Kiba snarled.  
"He didn't do anything! He's just injured!" Hinata wailed.  
"Just do it! Or I will!" Neji demanded with a hiss. No one dared move. Except for Shino who seemed to understand what he was talking about. Neji cursed under his breath and then threw a shuriken at each spot someone saw Akamaru.  
"No! Don't do it Neji!" Hinata wept, tears straining from her large blank eyes, but it was too late. She closed her eyes and then a puff of smoke appeared in front of her causing her to open them, "An illusion." She understood. The clouds all formed into one large wolf.  
"You like my pets?" A mocking voice came from above there head, nearest to the area from where the moon was. All attacking at once, they were easily able to kill the wolf, except Kiba could not join them in the killing. A nerve was bit in his leg, almost an Achilles' heal if you will. He couldn't move at all. He let out a low hiss. The illusions even smelt like Akamaru, if Neji didn't have his Byakugan to a maximum level and the fact that even Hinata failed to realize, then the sisters were underestimated. This one was. unreal.  
"Don't worry. oh by the way. here's your pathetic little mutt." Akamaru appeared from the wolf's half dead body. Another illusion, that even Neji didn't catch.  
"You bitch!" Kiba roared and then cringed, slinking back to rest in his previous position, hopelessly staring at his whimpering pup.  
"Humph. well. your group is fortunate enough to have so many members. after all. you have basically,. well possibly a chance now, for one of you to survive that is. And it's good for me too. I can just kill you pathetic runts here and now instead of having to search for all of you."  
  
****** Chapter 12 End To be continued.. 


	13. Breaking Spells, Breaking Hearts

*******  
"Damn you talk too much!" Naruto spat as his body multiplied instantly.  
"Eh? So you'll be the first to die?"  
"Who said I was going to die!" Naruto's clones bellowed in chorus. Every single clone powered up a blue light of chakra that formed in the palms of their hands. So early? He was ready to use the Rasagen so early? Artemis floated silently. She was giving a simple look of boredom. She did nothing. Absolutely and utterly nothing. The clones encircled her wildly, trying to draw fear into her eyes, but nothing made her fear him. Her actions made their anger grow and all of the clones landed a separate Rasagen against her. A large explosion and rupture in the air caused everyone to stare at the spot the powerful enemy stood, yet she still floated there unharmed. 5 Rasagen attacks in one blow yet none of them were effective enough. She was not human, that was all they deciphered. Naruto's clones disappeared and he stood mouth agape. One of his strongest abilities and it didn't make a scratch.  
"What? Cat gotcha tongue?" Artemis howled, snickering to her pleasure, seeing the horror in each of their faces. She gallantly took out an arrow and then shot it in a swift, firm grip, that when the arrow left the bow it gave a clear "twang". Naruto watched the bow and automatically darted out of the way.  
"Ha! Niice shot." Naruto snorted.  
"Ayaah! Naruto-kun watch out!" Hinata cried. Just in time Naruto spun around and swerved so that the arrow that was previously shot missed his body.  
"Yes. The arrow hits anything in its path till it reaches its main goal. It will not stop till it slices you in half. Oh and don't worry. The speed increases." As Naruto darted from place to place dodging the arrow, trying to put trees between the path of Naruto and the arrow to slow it down. While Naruto attended to his uninvited complication, Artemis diverted her attention to the group fairly still in a clump. Neji and Hinata both tried to use their Byakugan.  
"Uh-huh. love tap!" Artemis gave a playful grin as a jutsu seemed to start their effect on those who had the Byakugan. Their eyes were suddenly clouded and as Neji and Hinata regained focus, they switched their positions to face Tenten and Kiba.  
"Those with special eyes fall victim so easily to this technique." Artemis gave a queer giggle as the two Hyuga gained on the two partly injured allies.  
"Jyukenhou Hakke 64 Shou!" Neji yelled aloud as he started using his palm attacks against Tenten.  
"What are you doing Neji?" Tenten gasped weakly, as he set his finger against her chakra holes sealing them completely. Stumbling backwards, her hand completely immobilized, she got up and growled,  
"Stop it Neji! You're stronger than her magic! Fight it!" Neji continued to press onward like a mindless drone.  
Hinata, who rarely showed her attacks, was now showing what it really meant to be on the main branches. Shino couldn't fight back; it was hard enough trying to get close enough near her in the first place. When she sealed up all his chakra as well, she neared Kiba. Struggling, Kiba strained himself to move father and farther back. "Wait! Hinata! It's me Kiba!" He continued to lower himself as Hinata, almost lifelessly leaned over him, holding her hands together, preparing for a gentle fist attack. Kiba, knowing he was useless, used the remaining strength he had left and transmitted some of his chakra to Shino.  
  
****** Naruto spun around, walking around the trees cross the treetops. He then heard the cries for help. He was in tight position, but he right now was the only individual who could do something. Think fast. He had to come up with a strategy. The only problem was, he usually beat enemies with luck, and not real strategy like Shikamaru did. "Naruto. I'll diverge them." Naruto looked down at Shino with queer look, "This is not your problem. You already lost your charka."  
"I don't plan to sacrifice myself and I have Kiba's chakra."  
"Huh?"  
"Just pass me and allow the Shuriken to hit me. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Naruto hesitantly nodded and then grinned, "I have no idea what the hell's going on, but then again. I don't have any better ideas!"  
Bugs started to flow form Shino's mouth calling upon other bugs as well. They surrounded Shino almost like a cocoon, but he had no chakra left to make the shield stronger. The arrow headed Shino's way and they sliced through a section of insects, but when they dispersed from their position, no body was left. The arrow stopped as well. It killed enough bugs to serve as hitting a life form, but where had Shino gone?  
"Shino! But why? Why are you guys doing this?" Naruto answered as he looked at where the bugs crawled around. One of the bugs crawled closer to Naruto and in a cloud of smoke it turned into Shino,  
"Cause you're the only one who can do it."  
Naruto was going to ask why, but in the background, he heard Kiba's cries. He zoomed landing onto the ground, a dust cloud rising from the dirt he landed upon. He outstretched his arms, separating where Hinata was from where Kiba was.  
"Stop it!" Sweat trickled down his brow, a fire of urgency burning in his lungs. His fierce blue eyes glistened and they stopped Hinata dead in her tracks, focusing deeply on her colorless eyes.  
Kiba watched what was going on through slitted eyes. He did not deny the fact that he was grateful for Naruto saving him, but.. he felt so. worthless. Why had it always been Naruto? Kiba knew that Naruto was an outcast at first, but sometimes, isn't being an outcast make you special, and at least you're noticed. It makes you different from just being 'that guy over there, with the dog' if anything, people knew Kiba mostly because of Akamaru, not because of himself. Why did Hinata have to love Naruto? Why did it have to be Naruto as the only one to save her? He held up his bruised hand to the radiance of the moon, the blood trickling down his arm, the hair on the back of his arms prickling. The dark cloth of his shirt started to soak up the substance, letting it mat on his bare skin. He closed his eyes, not knowing what else to do.  
It wasn't that simple though. Naruto considered that maybe he had reached Hinata in a way, but he was wrong, instead she pulled out a blade.  
"You can't hurt her, you know you can't. Her mind is so weak to infiltrate." A grin slinked its way onto Hinata's face, yet her voice was as monotonous as ever. A low growl escaped from the bowels of Naruto's throat.  
"Humph. Don't worry. I'm not killing to you. No, what I'm about to do is going to be ten times worse." She flicked the blade and held it up to her throat.  
"What?!"  
"It doesn't effect me if I kill this girl right now. it truly makes no difference to me."  
"No!" Naruto ran towards Hinata, his hand cupped around her trying to pull the blade out of her grip. There seemed to be an eccentric aura that weakened his power so that his grab was feeble and limp, "Hinata! Listen! You can beat it!"  
"She can't hear you now."  
Naruto was at loss for ideas. He couldn't screw this up. No matter what, he couldn't. The pressure of people finally being able to acknowledge him was not the case, but that this girl chose to acknowledge him as someone, that he was existent. She was the only true person, her and Iruka that saw him as the klutzy, imperfect boy that he sometimes still wanted to be. And they were alright with that Naruto. He had to reach her, but how? No one else could. That's what Shino said right? But how? 'She's always watching you' Ugh! He hated it! He really did! He still couldn't figure it out. what it meant! No one could ever love him. He figured that he must really had known what it meant it was just. he was too afraid to admit it. She liked him, she really did. He could tell in everyone's faces, and the more he thought of her, the more he had to come to actually, possibly liking her too. But why? Why did she think he was worthy of her love? He didn't deserve it. He stepped closer with loud pants, the malevolent aura of the spirit inside of Hinata. In hopes of gaining possibly more strength, Naruto's initial movements were to move in closer to push it out from her fingers.  
"Take another step and I'll blast you away! I'll-"  
Clink. Clank. The kunai dropped from Hinata's fingertips and the rest of the forest was in pure silence, only the rustling of the leaves in the restless air could be heard. Everyone turned towards the two in utter shock. Even Neji snapped out of the trance.  
Hinata felt her lips quiver against those of Naruto. Then in no more then a split second they both stumbled backwards. Kiba's eyes were open yet, pain raced through his chest as though he was actually punctured by a Kunai himself.  
'What did I just do?' Naruto murmured to himself. Still gasping in amazement. What the hell happened? He didn't ever realize what he did. He licked his lips slowly, feeling the taste of strawberry against his lips. Hinata's lip-gloss probably, but she probably just had something simple. He didn't think too much to the fact that she wore lip gloss with flavoring in the first place. He was more astonished by his actions.  
Hinata was blushing madly. She might had been under control, but she was still aware of everything that was going on. One moment she was yelling from inside her self, telling Naruto to save himself, and her life was not that important, to a split second later where she had full consciousness and control of her body, yet she had nothing to say. Did he really like her then? Why did Naruto do it? Why? Did he just do it just to break the charm or was it for real?  
"Well. well. it's like in the old fairytales. Breaking the spell with a kiss. well you know what? I'm tired of waiting around! I cam here for a challenge, not a romance movie!" Artemis barked impatiently.  
'Naruto. how could you do this?' Kiba cried to himself, feeling betrayed.  
  
******* Chapter 13 End To be continued.. 


	14. The Rising Sun

******  
Sasuke wandered around aimlessly. He couldn't return to the village. There was nothing more remaining there for him. Exhaling, he heard sudden crackles of leaves and rustling through the brush. As he turned away from the path, to deeper into the woods from where he heard the sounds, he saw a spring flowing with gleaming water. It seemed almost ironic that there could be such a pure spring in the ground which was surrounded by fighting and blood spills. Calmly he sat down. He then heard a cry of 'Help' come from the water. He spun around quickly and searched the spring when he looked down into it, he saw a face.  
"Hokage!" He gasped, surprised at what he had found. Tsunade's eyes glimmered back at him.  
"This is a demonic spring Mr. Uchiha, you must get away! Quickly!"  
"But how did-"  
"The enchanted spring sucks in those who are drawn near to it. There was a particular ninja who put us here. Each one of us. All the Jounin and Anbu are here, out of the ones who have not been killed. Kakashi, Gai, Jiraya, Iruka, Asuma and so on are all here as well. but."  
"You can't do anything about it." Sasuke added with a weary expression. He knew that the remaining two could not be defeated by only the remaining Konohagure Village ninja left.  
"And Sasuke. they are far powerful than all of us. the one with the Silver bow. She is. unreal. we cannot defeat her. a whole entire village could not." Tsunade lowered her eyes, "You have to give up! You have to save the rest of them before they die! You must tell her that she has full control over the village. There is no way to defeat her else wise."  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
"She's even stronger. stronger than Itachi, stronger than anyone."  
With that being said, Sasuke gave up his protest. He was in shock. They had spent all that time fighting the shinobi and all this time. Sakura's life even, was for nothing, only their benefit. If they were going to give up, why couldn't they have done that in the beginning? Sasuke couldn't understand and stood abruptly up, "No."  
"What?"  
"We've all been fighting, risking our lives and what does that get us? Giving up right away? I can't accept that. not after." His voice trailed off. Looking out to the searing sun, he tried to search for the answer inside himself, as he decided that it was time he returned back to the village, leaving them all there. He was not going to find the others. Not yet. he still had questions left unanswered.  
  
******  
  
"I've had it with all of you." Snickering relentlessly, Artemis twirled a strand of silver hair with her lanky fingers. Everyone was beat down. Everything they tried was futile. What was she? Why couldn't they defeat her? How could she be so much stronger? "Alas. You still lack thought and peace within yourself. I will address your problem with a new solution. Fight me." "What?" Artemis turned around, but in a sparkling flash of light. She crashed to the ground. "Do you fear me? For if you do not. you should. You feel that you are unstoppable." "You." Artemis glared up at the sky, "You dirty brat!" She slammed her fist down on the ground, spitting out harshly tongue which no one could recognize. "Stop it." The voice called from the air, "You have not learned anything." "What are you talking about?" "I found a way to stop you. after all this time. I shall succeed." The voice elapsed over the forest as though peace and tranquility could be found within it. "There is one thing you have to lack. a heart." "For the love of god! It is so like you to say the godamn corniest things!" Artemis growled getting up finally, ".Apollo" Out of the darkness a glowing body formed. She looked down at her sister. "Surprised? Well. I dare say that you are simple-minded sister. That I should be the one who foresaw your death." "The only reason you foresaw it that was because you wanted it! It's not one of your real predictions, dearest sister. You were blinded by your arrogance." "That is what I should be saying to you." The girl sung with a serene chuckle. With that she brought her hands in front of her and as though she were a mime she started to form a wall in front of her. She then sliced her hand through the wall. Closing her eyes she moved the invisible barrier and formed it around the wounded Konohagure ninja. A light flickered showing where the barrier was placed and then it became invisible. Naruto banged against the barrier and panted loudly, "What the hell are you doing?" "I'm sorry. but our blasts will kill you. if you are not protected. It is wise for you to stay there." Apollo sighed softly. "Awww. how sweet. always saving the downtrodden sister? Well. I'm afraid that you have no idea what you are in for." "Just one question. how do you free others from the spring.?" "Humph. why should I tell you?" "Because you know that I shall find out anyway." Scowling Artemis brought out her bow and it started to glowing. "Tsuki soshin suru no jutsu!" The arrow formed inside the bow. Shooting the arrow, it went straight for Apollo's heart. Not able to dodge it, the arrow zoomed through her leg, luckily being able to dodge it at all. Her leg started to become black. "Yami Doku." "Dammit." Apollo cringed grabbing her leg. She squinted her eyes. A dark chill ran up her leg, through her spine, through all her nerves, making everything that befell her eyes blurry. She groped for her lyre and then started to stroke her fingers unsteadily against the wire, though the pluck ran strong and clear, resonating the sound 'Hi'. (H-E) "Fire." Artemis noted to herself, quite aware of the element of the string. The lyre then began to sing with an interesting melody. Then the ground started to rumble, spurts of fire started to shoot from the ground at random, Artemis rolled on the ground, trying to dodge the barrage of flame. "Boy. Do I hate you and that stupid instrument of yours!" Artemis hissed as she shot another arrow which scrapped against Apollo's arm, making her drop the lyre. "Summoning no Jutsu!" Apollo cried as she slammed a hand against the ground which she dropped to. A large bird dropped from the sky, it's wings the color of inferno with diamonds replacing it's eyes. Artemis snickered, "Perfect sister. it' is too bad you had not known that I hold a secret which has reached it's time to be set free." Artemis slit her own hand and held it to the ground. A howl was heard and in a large poof stood a red haired beast, Artemis sitting on it's back. The beast had large ears, the size to proportion of its body like a rabbit's. It had glowing golden eyes and nine tails that flowed in the sky. The fur was a deep, blood red. "Well you are all quite young, although one of you should recognize this fox very well." Naruto's bright blue eyes shook with fear. 'It can't be! I hear it calling me. the beast is calling me son. and I feel like calling her. mother. but. what's going on?' "Oh dear boy. I forgot to mention. I was your inventor. I was the one that created you. You see. this demon fox was born from my soul, and she had a demon fox herself. the one that was sealed in you!" Artemis cackled, insanity fusing into her mind. "Is.that why our parents had all hated you Naruto? Is that why we were to hate and fear you. because you are the imprisonment of the demon fox?" Tenten softly replied, voice shaking slightly. He lowered his head, "yeah" "Well what a stupid reason!" Tenten snapped back, and he turned to her in surprise, "It's not your fault for having that demon child in you, is it? You are not the demon!" "Why is everyone always so simple-minded.? I feel kinda silly we all hated you. and for such a stupid reason at that." Neji laughed to himself. Hinata gave a small nod and a smile. Tears strained from Naruto's eyes. everyone cared. it was true. that everyone didn't think of him as the demon fox anymore. but. how he went through all that suffering was because of her? Iruka's family dying, the death of the 4th Hokage. so many people dead then, and even now! "It seems I know less and less about you sister." Apollo broke in with a snap of disgust. "Humph. well Apollo. why did it take you so long to figure it out.?" "I didn't want to believe it was true. but now I'm afraid no longer!" With that she commanded the phoenix to rise to the sky, rays of light streaming from the diamond in its forehead. The fox jumped quickly, creating a large boom as it stepped. It swung a tail at the bird and then growled, shaking its head, snarling grotesquely. The beams shot like lasers until half the woods were destroyed either by the demon fox or the phoenix. The sun slowly began to rise. "Hmm.. Looks like I have the upper hand now. sister." Apollo started to glow herself and started to take in the sun's powers. The phoenix turned around so that the diamond faced the sun. The sun started to glow awkwardly and a sudden stream of light erupted from it and blasted right at Artemis and the demon fox. Nothing was left in that whole area of the woods, except for the ninja who were safely in a shielded area. The phoenix at once disappeared from the sky and Apollo came tumbling down. Fwump. The sound echoed through the desolate land as she landed on the back of Gamabunta. "Hey. Hey. what a pretty new face." Jiraya added with a large bellow. "Jiraya.. When you say that, you sound like a dirty old man." Tsunade shook her head. "Too true." Kurenai came from behind Tsunade with a yawn. Hinata's eyes lit up, same with every one else. The shield had now broken, and they ran out to greet the forming group of ninja.  
  
"Sorry. Naruto. any bruises? Are you sure you are alright?" Iruka looked at Naruto with a suspicious face. "Aww. come on Iruka. don't be like that. You're such a worry wart." Naruto gave a loud laugh then falling clumsily backwards, "oops." "This sucks! I missed out Gai-sensei!" Lee whimpered with his large circular eyes. "Where were you guys?" Tenten looked from Gai to Lee. "It's. a long story.let's just go home." ****** Chapter 14 End To be continued.. 


	15. Rebuilding

*******  
The village was horrific looking at first, but quickly it began to recover. There were burials and village cleansing, so it was not a happy time for everyone to spend the days after just being either fighting or entrapped in a demonic fountain. This was not their idea of spending their time, but it also reminded them of the misery of the fighting, and how it could have been even worse.  
"Hello. Apollo. how are you doing?" Tsunade calmly replied. Apollo and everyone else was basically brought to the infirmary for healing purposes, yet most were recovering quite quickly.  
"The fountain was destroyed by her right?"  
"Yup. she is very unique." Tsunade eyed Apollo carefully, "What were your reasoning behind.. .Saving our village."  
"I do not know. I never had any family except my sisters. they were the only ones that I learned to grow up with. in reality were aren't all actually sisters. but that is how we think of ourselves. there are men in our village evidentially, but they are beaten and looked down upon. the main reason their there is for the sake of reproduction. it is amazing how different our civilization was from around other places. I didn't like it. the way the woman were so controlling. it scared me. I just didn't like it. and after watching what they have done all these years. I just knew it was wrong. foolish I guess. but as you can see. I wanted to escape the life I was forced to live. I guess this is just the village. that Artemis attacked first." Apollo laid her hands in her lap, "But are the other's alright?"  
"Yes. I thank you for lending me your healing powers. without you I doubt all of them would be recovering so quickly.. Especially Kiba's wound. he's walking already!" Tsunade then started to turn away to walk from the room.  
"Hokage."  
"Yes?" Tsunade turned her head slightly. "You are truly a remarkable person." "Not really." Tsunade shook her head, laughing to herself as she exited the room.  
  
******  
"Where are Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru?" Tsunade started to question the other group of shinobi that were stuck in the hospital.  
"About Ino and Shikamaru.none of us know." Everyone agreed, nodding slowly as Neji added, "We all haven't seen them since yesterday."  
"Sasuke and Sakura well." Naruto looked down slowly, "They were both quite injured. but they won their fights. kinda."  
Everyone except Shino and Kiba looked at Naruto. Instead they both had their heads lowered solemnly, more evident on Kiba who to begin with was not talkative whatsoever, still in shock.  
"Sasuke took off with Sakura's. dead body. that's all I know." They all gaped at Naruto. Sakura was dead?! This was obviously news to them. Tsunade just gave a soft smile instead of gaping and walked out the door, saying nothing else. What else could she say. she had high hopes for Sakura.? Sakura always reminded Tsunade a bit of herself.  
"Are you kidding Naruto?!" Tenten cried.  
Naruto just shook his head back and forth breathing slowly.  
  
****** "Well anyway. we should really sent out a search team I mean-" Tsunade was crouching in front of a team of ninja. They were discussing sending out a search party for finding the lost shinobi. "Hey" "Speak of the devil." Asuma looked behind him to see who had just spoken. Ino's arm was swung over Shikamaru's shoulders. They were both badly bruised but they seemed to be in good enough condition so that attendance in the hospital wing was not immediately needed.  
"And when did you two get so close?" Asuma jokingly raised an eyebrow. In a matter of seconds both of them were blushing, standing about a foot away from each other.  
"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru added, his faced turned the opposite way to hide the expanding flush that spread across his face.  
"That's my son!" Nara Shikato threw his arm over his on and gave a teasing grin.  
"Stop it dad!" Shikamaru muttered through his gritted teeth and his reddened face. "I bet Sakura will be disappointed to find out she doesn't have a rival for Sasuke!" Ino gave a bit of a laugh, trying to join in on the fun, but no one laughed. "Um. Ino." Slowly she was pulled to the side and the group of adults explained what happened to Sakura. She shrunk and slinked to the ground. Shikamaru stood next to Ino and held out a hand that she grabbed onto, for support. "Awww.. How sweet!" Naruto chortled, his head held high in the air laughing haughtily. "What are you doing out of the hospital Naruto!" Iruka yelped, "Get back in there!" "Aww. Master Iruka, for the last time! Lighten up!" He cocked his head over to Ino and Shikamaru, "So where've you guys been? I know you've been 'busy' a lot Shikamaru, but I had no idea." Snapping his hand away from Ino's he growled up at Naruto, reeking of embarrassment, "Shuddap." It was for the best, that they kept an optimistic attitude, even though so many had died, and it had made many shed tears, but they had to keep going, as the unanimity of the Konohagure Village bolstered their bond. "Hey, Naruto. you could at least introduce me!" The same melodious voice of Apollo's had a sweet tune to it now. She seemed to act now like a normal kid should, although she still would drive people crazy with her riddles and reciting poetry on a normal basis. "Oh yeah! This is Apollo." Naruto pointed to Apollo softly with his thumb, smiling as happily as ever. Apollo swerved into an elegant bow as she flashed a smile at them. "Welcome Apollo! I'm Ino, and this here's Shikamaru. Don't let his grumpiness scare you off, that's just the way he is at times." "Thanks." Shikamaru rolled his eyes sarcastically. Ino nudged him and narrowed her eyes, giving a smug grin,  
"Don't worry.it's from the heart."  
"I bet it is." Shikamaru slumped, giving up on trying to defend his position. "Ahh. tis sweet when young lovers unite." Apollo clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyelashes dramatically. Naruto and the rest of the shinobi started to roll with laughter, "Now that's funny!" "Well Naruto." a hand landed on his shoulder, "I don't think I would be laughing right now. Romeo."Neji gave a wide grin. "What?" Naruto looked up at Neji for one second and then he looked the opposite way quickly, "Oh yeah. hehe. right.." He scratched his head, pink subsiding on his cheeks. "Right" he added in a faint whisper. Hinata looked away too who was coincidentally right next to Neji, who was also next to Shino, Tenten, Chouji and Lee. "Where's Kiba?" Tsunade looked back and forth between the large group. "Kiba. said he wasn't feeling well." Hinata added softly. "He's been in a bad mood since we left." Tenten murmured slowly, rubbing her sandal in the dirt paths. Shino stared absent-mindedly to the distance, trying not to particularly be a part of that conversation. He knew all too well what was going on. "He's being a big baby. he lost a competition that he didn't have confidence in, in the first place." Neji broke the awkward moment with a drawn look, "Hinata. I think what he really needs is for you to ask him for the truth. so people can at least acknowledge the torment he is going through." "Naruto. you should talk to him too." Shino muttered softly, feeling it was necessary to add that in. Everyone turned to the two of them in slight confusion, everyone else was clueless. Though, it made sense why those two knew. Shino was probably the closest friend of Kiba's and he was on his squad. Best friends could usually tell a thing like that, and Neji. well Neji just had a knack for figuring out those types of things. After a long drawn out pause, Hinata and Naruto started to walk back to the hospital wing, not really quite sure what was expected of them.  
  
***** His vision was blurry. A sensation tingled in his fingertips as he rubbed his forehead with circular motion. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Kiba growled from between his gritted teeth, banging his fists against the blatantly white mattress. "Ki.Kiba?" Hinata gasped softly, her eyes widened, surprised by Kiba's actions. "Hinata!" Kiba stopped banging his fists instantly and turned to face Hinata, swallowing hard. His head slightly turned to the curtain that Hinata was behind and he suddenly narrowed his eyes, "What's he doing here?" Naruto fumbled out from behind the curtain and stepped in along with Hinata. He focused nervously on Kiba, "We need the truth. what's going on?" Kiba was about to refuse right away but then Hinata uttered a simple word, "Please," making Kiba stop dead in his tracks. He gave a low mumble and faced out to the pale cement wall, not trusting himself enough to explain it to them while talking to their faces, "You won Naruto." "Huh?" Naruto arched an eyebrow, shaking his head in confusion. "I. I really liked you Hinata. I really did. a lot. and Naruto eventually found out that you felt the same way, except for him. I lost." "Kiba." Hinata whispered helplessly, "I. had. no idea." "Why doesn't anything work out for me? Just for once I'd like to be the outstanding and surprising one. Naruto and I have always been compared. and, you surprised everyone by beating me. You surprised everyone by beating Gaara. You shocked even Sasuke. You beat Neji. you accomplished so much and look at me. the one thing that I wanted that I thought I might have had an upper hand. well you took it away Naruto." "Kiba. Snap out of it! Get a hold of yourself for god sake! Instead of trying to get pity, why don't you work towards a new goal? And what is Hinata? Some type of prize? I'm sorry that things don't always work out for you. And maybe you don't appreciate that because you were always loved and supported and pitied by your parents! Maybe you're so used to getting pity that it just works for you! Well you know what? It won't work on me. If you want a pity party go someplace else." Kiba's head snapped back to face Naruto and Hinata, the anger inside of his bursted like a bubble. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm so much trouble." Hinata murmured as she took off speedily. "Matte!" Naruto called after Hinata and took after her without much thought. Kiba was about to get out of the infirmary bed but he then collapsed back onto his pillow with a smirk on his face. This was his battle no longer. It was Naruto's turn.  
  
****** Chapter 15 End To be continued.. 


	16. Enter Sasuke

****** Rushing through the calm, barely disturbed streets, Naruto sped back and forth frantically. 'Dammit! Where did she go?' Was all Naruto could think about. He thought that it would be easy to catch up to Hinata, but it wasn't. He didn't know where to look. "What are you doing Naruto?" Tsunade raised a funny brow watching Naruto twitch at the slightest sound and then take off and then return. "Did you see Hinata?" He gasped desperately. "What...happened?" Tenten blinked slowly. "Hinata thinks it's all her fault and she just took of! Just like that!" Naruto waved his arms frenetically. "What's all her fault?" Ino mumbled, not really expecting to be answered. "I'll try to find her." Neji put his fingertips to his forehead and concentrated as hard as he could. Images started to form in his mind, "She's. at the place. where you practice your Rasagen. I don't know what she's doing. but it seems as though she's traveling past on from there. I think she's trying to leave the leaf!" A glace from everyone cast upon Naruto. He nodded slowly and took off, knowing where he had to go. Was she insane? Why was she overreacting so strongly?  
  
****** "Hinata!" Naruto called after the slowly walking Hinata. As soon as he saw her, he collapsed to his knees outstretching an arm out limply, "Just listen for a moment!" There was a pause and Hinata slowly turned around, she tilted her head slightly letting her perfectly cut bangs fall into her eyes. Sweat ran down Naruto's heated skin, his breath coming out in heavy pants. "Why are you doing this Hinata?" No reply came from the tender girl's mouth. Instead, she just shivered and closed her eyes. It wasn't that she was angry or she didn't know what to say... She was. more afraid of saying anything. "Hinata. you don't cause trouble for anyone. please! Don't think you're a burden. Why would Kiba and. I like you so much in the first place?" As Naruto spurt out words, he shook nervously himself. It was hard for him to speak those words, but just knowing how much she needed to hear them.well that was important. It was strange. Usually he was so open with his emotions, but this time. this time it was different. harder.. He looked up at her with one of the most earnest looks you could ever get from Naruto, "I'm not very good at this stuff. but I know one thing Hinata. and that is that I like you. a lot too. you gave me a chance. a chance to be noticed. not as the fox... I'm not here to take advantage of you! At first I thought you were kinda strange. but I can't possibly imagine any other emotion right now." She gave a slight gasp and flushed, bowing her head to face the ground, slitting her eyes slightly so that what she saw almost became blurry. She saw the pained Naruto, and neared him timidly. Standing for a few seconds, she knelt down and coyly wrapped her arms around him. She realized just how lucky she was. The silence of daybreak was calming, the crisp wind usually made her shiver, but now it made her feel extremely warm. "I guess you move on pretty quickly, dontcha Naruto?" Naruto stumbled back, out from Hinata's arms. They stopped to look up. Both mouths agape, staring into the blackened mystery of Sasuke's eyes. Even though he was badly wounded and weakened, he still managed to carry an air of power, a power of superiority. The one that Naruto despised. "Sasuke!" Naruto gasped and then looked around back and forth. he then gave a piercing gaze, "Where's Sakura?" "Why should I tell you?" Sasuke coolly glared at Naruto. This was not his first pick of where to be. He didn't care what affair was occurring between Naruto and Hinata. he knew that there were two things that were much more important to be taken care of, and the only person he knew who could handle it was. "Where's Tsunade?" "Why should I tell you?" Naruto spat back at him, enraged at the unexplainable disappearance of Sakura. He would've wanted to slice Sasuke into two at this point. However, this was neither the time nor place. With no reply, Sasuke turned around nimbly, as though the wounds were fake, but as he started to walk, you could notice a slight limp. When he disappeared into the cluster of trees, Naruto murmured to himself, "That damn bastard is back."  
  
***** "Are you okay Sasuke?" The blazing lights hurt his eyes, opening them weakly still filled with the need of even more unnecessary sleep. As his eyes regained focus, he noticed Tsunade peering over him. He gave a cranky yawn. Definitely, Sasuke's best time was NOT the morning. "Ugh." He reached his arm up to cover the lights, "How long have I been asleep?" He asked groggily. "About 3 days now." Her voice was calm and efficient. The total opposite of her gambling days. "3 days?!" Sasuke jumped upwards from his bed. He peered around him and then saw Apollo standing a bit behind Tsunade. He recognized the hair, the eyes. but maybe he was just imagining things. "Sasuke. this is Apollo. my new healing apprentice." Tsunade's hand glided to her side as Apollo nodded her head softly, "Yoroshiku." Apollo added with a gentle smile. It was her! The voice was less hollow, but there was no doubt in his mind that it was her. "You!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he pointed a finger at her, "Where did you put Sakura!?" It wasn't like him. Of all people, Sasuke was getting into a rage. "I. I don't know what you're talking about." Apollo looked away nervously, folding her hands together. She was taken aback at first, that Sasuke still recognized her, even in this state. "You don't know what you're talking about!?!? Are you kidding me?!?!" "It must be the medicine I made for him... it's pretty rough on the body, and it can bring out over emotional reactions to the slightest things." "Apollo. you know very well as much as I do that you're lying. I know every ingredient you used in his medication. you shouldn't lie to me. I'm not someone who lacks knowledge or one that could be taken as naïve." Tsunade fiercely looked into Apollo's eyes, "But I believe she's telling the truth about Sakura." She turned her head back to Sasuke, "Get some more rest if you want." "Why won't you believe me?" Sasuke hissed as he climbed out of the bed. Tsunade handed him a Yukata and then nodded slowly ignoring his questioning, "We will leave now. but put this on for the festival. I know you don't like wearing it. but it's a celebration. remember this is the exact date of Orochimaru's defeat as well.We felt this celebration should take place annually now, in celebration of times of happiness and renewal returning again.especially after a lot of dreary things occurring." In a couple of moments of silence, Apollo and Tsunade escorted themselves out of the hospital room. Sasuke stood blankly, the anger overpowering any other functions his body controlled. 'What is that girl doing here? Why doesn't anyone believe me? Is that girl supposed to take Sakura's place? Am I supposed to restart my life as this, and just get used to it? Will I learn to forget Sakura? How can I.she has grown so much apart of me. it's weird.' Sasuke silently thought to himself. He unfolded the Yukata with a sigh. Partly happy to take off his bandages and other infirmary outfits, he slipped the lightly scented robe and tied it just loose enough to breathe. He gazed blankly, reviewing over all the things that happened only three days ago. When chimes began to ring outside the window, he got up softly to look outside. It was still day and the festival was starting. For a bit, Sasuke leaned his head on the windowsill, gazing out at the blossoming trees. A small petal fluttered down and landed in Sasuke's head. Pulling it out of his hair, he recognized it as a sakura blossom. 'What is this doing here?' He wondered silently to himself. True. There were many trees in full bloom, but there were no sakura trees except for the private garden off to the side of the town. With an unsure look, he decided. He decided what he was going to do as his purpose in the festival.  
  
********* Chapter 16 End To be continued.. 


	17. The Perfect Blossom

***  
It was amazing. The petals fluttered everywhere as the sky grew reddened by the luscious sun setting into the soon to come night. As he walked through the empty garden that slowly intertwined with the woods farther north, he felt the pink petals crunch beneath his feet. They added a beautiful pattern onto his otherwise plain Yukata. The grass rustled gently. The place was untouched, as if the enemies had never even seen the place. Then, in a split second Sasuke fell down onto the grass looking out to the sun. What was he doing here? How would this help? How would this help bright Sakura back to life, back to him? He himself had actually never been in the garden. Come to think of it. he had never even known of this garden until that petal came to him, almost like a floating messenger, beckoning him to come. It was like a sacred shrine. A sacred place that would only help the suffering finds peace. Yes. He had heard of this garden before. in old stories, his parents used to tell him. but the blossoms could not comfort him. not even now. Why had everyone he tried to love, die? Why had he only found this poor excuse for a replacement? What was this, some kind of joke? Some kind of cruel joke to make him long for her further. More than anything, he was upset at himself. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? He couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to let Sakura slip from his fingers. On the night when he decided to join Orochimaru and Sakura tried to stop him, at first it was like any other confrontation with Sakura. But it was somehow different. When she started to cry, he thought of her as an idiot, but when the memories of the few moments of happiness he had in his life appeared in his mind, all he had wanted to do was wipe away those tears from her gentle green eyes and whisper to her that it would be okay. But he had held back. He was afraid, afraid of love. Instead, he snapped at her and when she still persisted, the tears inside of him continued to swell. If he did not bring that jutsu upon her to stop her words, he would have stayed. stayed with her until she would stop crying.  
How many years did he continue to deny his love for her? Was it three long and tedious years, just like the three long and tedious days that clocked by since the day he lost her? A petal floated down to his cheek and as he went to brush it away, he jumped. The petal drifted to the ground but a damp, clear fluid lay on a finger. He retouched his cheeks frantically, and his fingers grew more and more damp.  
Tears?! He was. cr.crying?  
An unexplainable tear stained his pale cheeks. He shivered out of pure confusion. When was the last time he had shown emotion? It was when. when Itachi killed his family, when he was forced never to see his parents again. Yet, when Itachi looked into the fearful eyes of the smaller Sasuke, he swore never to never show fear, to never cry again, to never to show a weakness to the one he was destined to kill.  
"I wish I was able to have the same beauty as those blossoms," A gentle, tranquil voice came from behind Sasuke. He recognized it all too well as he got up with a jolt and turned to see a dark purple and blue kimono, simple yet magnificent at the same time. A hand held onto a branch of a sakura tree, her green eyes fixated on the branch, rather than Sasuke.  
  
Was she really alive? Was this just a figment of his imagination, another sick joke? If she was dead. then how could she be standing, speaking and breathing right in front of his eyes?  
"I still hate you." Sakura's voice broke through the almost eerie silence. Her voice was cold and stiff, her gentle smile turned hard. Her grasp on the branch tightened, losing all her elegance in a split moment.  
For once Sasuke felt a true fear, an unreal fear like never before. He put his head down like a lost puppy, not daring to let a word escape from his lips. what was there to say? She had every right to hate him. Every right.  
"I thought you were dead." Sasuke snorted with a dignified look. There he went again. snapping back to hide his true feelings.  
"Maybe. at the time I had wished so much for death, I didn't get it. that's like a lot of things in my life, isn't that right? I have never gotten what I've wanted, even the smallest things. even the stupidest things. and I'm forced the burden of receiving exactly what I don't want." Sasuke stood up from where he sat and came closer to her with a cold stare.  
"So why were you crying Uchiha?" She responded, fully taking advantage of the few tears he'd ever shed.  
"Crying?" He put one hand to wipe his eyes hastily and sighed.  
"It's nothing. just a bit of dew still falling from the branches." Sakura gave a grunt and in a copied sigh she added,  
"Oh yes, Uchiha. your outside exterior of a loner now bores me. you're just too afraid of emotion, too afraid aren't you? Afraid of believing in a dream?"  
"Humph. Sakura. you've changed and I don't know why but. I now know that you're not as much of a weakling as you first appeared. maybe. even stronger than me. and I know you don't want it. but I hope you'll be able to endure just one more burden you don't want." Sakura waited for the pressing question or response he was about to give, but in a split second, all of her senses were lost in an exhilarating heat and warmth that entered her body. She felt Sasuke's lips press against her own, her arms naturally wrapping around his muscular shoulders, a shrill of excitement running up her spine as his hand touched her cheek softly.  
Pulling away for air reluctantly, Sakura looked daringly in his eyes.  
"What. was. that?" She gasped both in shock, joy and enragement, as though she was being taken advantage of.  
"I. I'm. sorry. promise me. you'll never make me miss anyone so much ever again." Sasuke softly replied, yet his voice was clear and strong, "The real reason I cried was because. I was a fool. to ever think I could try and dodge my. love for you." Sakura shed her own share of tears,  
"But. why. why. now. Why did you make me wait so long Sasuke.?"  
"I was afraid." Sakura was amazed, not only by the emotion but even more that he was able to show his insecurities to above others, her.  
"My brother tried to make me feel weak. and he did. but no matter how hard he tried. he could not find my weakness. only you could." He kissed her again caressing her hair gently in his fingertips, and all Sakura could think about was that how she could live. live so long without knowing that Sasuke would be. her first kiss. She tightened her fingers around some cloth of his Yukata as the sweet scent of sakura blossoms floated through the air.  
Crackle. Pop.  
Sakura and Sasuke broke off at once and look up at the sky. It was already dark, yet the sky was fully illuminated by the colorful and brilliant fireworks. The festival was in full swing, in the distance the echo of loud and traditional music played, the beatings of drums were sounded clearly. Everyone must have been having a wonderful time filled with food, music, dance, friends, etc. Yet, as Sasuke stood, Sakura pressed against his chest, he knew that no matter what he would rather had been here than there.  
  
****** Chapter 17 End To be continued.. 


	18. Why the Leaf Continues To Blow

Puleeaazzzzeee don't hurt me! *covers face and hides* I'm REALLY sorry this took so long to put out... I've been on vacation for the past two weeks to getting this up was a bit hard. Come to think of it though... I shouldn't even give an excuse... but I'll try to make it up to you... now... since I didn't get many reviews to a question I wanted the answer to before I wrote the next fic, I will remind those who actually want to make a decision. I'll be working on another fic as well... so I'll probably have two going at once now.  
  
The question is: What should the next pair I do be for the next fic? SasuSaku or InoShika  
  
Well I do hope you enjoy the last chappie! And I know it sucks but I had to do something before this writer's block continued...  
  
***** Meanwhile at the Festival...  
  
"Get your hands outta that dip Chouji! Seriously! I mean COME ON!!! You're already fa-" She stopped herself quickly and then gave a large sigh, "You know what? It's a festival and..." She shrugged and waddled away from the snack table. With a snort of disgust, she flopped onto one of the benches bored out of her mind. She was slightly confused, maybe the whole thing with her and Shikamaru, was a spur of the moment. What was her obsession with Sasuke? Was it just because he was hard competition? How was Sakura's love different from hers, and as soon as she gave up on Sasuke, Sakura became such a bitch and on top of that she had to go off and die? But... of course... she was upset about that too, everyone else was hurting inside, but as they learned through their years as ninja, it was best to stay strong. How she, the one and only Ino, could cry in front of people was inconceivable. Yet, as soon as she reached home, she threw herself into her mother's arms and cried her eyes out till the festival came. She was almost positive that everyone felt the same way, wanting to look strong, but really was hurting inside. Speaking of which, what really went on inside that head of Shikamaru? He always seemed to hate her, but he didn't resist her at all, actually after finally heading back to the village, he was so polite. Which was... stunning... for Shikamaru anyway. He was being overly kind and he wasn't joking. Maybe he was just so exhausted but maybe-  
"Damn. Just look at Ino!" Some random shinobi around her age mumbled to a friend.  
"Yeah... if she didn't open her damn mouth so much I bet she would be an easy girl to 'pick up'. I mean, just look at how she used to cling to Sasu-" Something interrupted their conversation as a loud slam came from above their heads on the wall they were leaning on.  
"Damn you guys need to learn when to just shuddap. You're starting to piss me off... Don't you ever think about talking like that about Ino again!"  
Ino looked up and saw Shikamaru glaring at those boys who were now pale as ghosts. She wasn't sure what exactly sure what to make of it, but she couldn't let out a faint giggle as red raised to her cheeks. Shikamaru started to walk over to Ino with his usual scowl and slouch. His eyes didn't even fall on her, not yet. He was still grumbling at the two guys.  
"Hey Ino." He added almost dully. He started to turn his head to face her as if to say something, but all he could manage was,  
Woah. Was the only action Shikamaru took, a mere thought. Those guys happened to be right. The pale, silk, hung loosely on Ino, her make-up added on just right. For the first time in Shikamaru's life had he ever seen Ino look so gentle... almost peaceful.  
"Shikamaru?" Ino raised a playful eyeobrow and in no more then a split second she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Thanks," she mumbled in a meek whisper, resting her head against his chest.  
"Urk." Was all he could utter. Damn, why am I so nervous? She can feel my heart beating too... so she even knows I'm nervous! Why am I like this? Upon looking from side to side he waved his arms frantically as people started to stare at the two,  
"Nothing to see here!"  
Naruto was out of character as he and Hinata sheepishly held hands, both of their heads turned the opposite way... well of course that was before Kiba started to make fun out of him, therefore causing Naruto to chase him across the whole entire festival challenging him to a match. Everyone else though was almost extra supportive of Kiba, without him knowing. The festival had a little romance, and a few fun moments, but you could see in everyone's eyes that it was not the easiest festival to be happy at. As dinner was finally served, Naruto giving up on his death-match for a bowl of Ramen, Tsunade stood at the front and beamed in a loud voice,  
"I would like to formally introduce the newest member to the Konohagure village, Apollo. She has claimed the title of the heroine of our village." Clapping and whistling was heard from the crowd as Apollo appeared from behind Tsunade,  
"My sisters were here not just for a world domination type thing... there was actually one key thing in this village... that they wanted, yet no one knew of it... Haruno Sakura." Everyone gasped as she remained silent, "You see... I have the ability to revive those who are dead... I did revive her... so you must know that she is... living...but you will not find her... not yet..." Everyone's mouths gaped open. They were all to say the least confused. Most of them were just getting adjusted to the fact that sakura was in fact alive, and now... well this!  
"Well... you see not only Sakura... but Orochimaru.... " She looked over the group carefully, her eyes scanning them, "We were all used as test subjects for his experiments of immortality... it was what was able to kill a large majority of men from our village and the only survivors were my sisters and I. At once we were regarded as the new leaders of the Michiban Islands... we originally knew he came from the Konohagure village... and Sakura's death... well Hokage-sama found out quite around the same time... but more on the topic of Sakura..." She inhaled, giving them some time to take this all in.  
"Sakura has the ability to change... her form... there was a potion my sister gave her to drink and strangely Sakura has an immunity to drinks that cause sudden death. You see... Sakura... is the closest to being immortal. She can be hurt, but she cannot die or be effected by much of what would kill others.... if Orochimaru gave her the seal, she, unlike the 10% chance survivors, she would have a 99% chance of living. "  
"And her sisters wanted to use me as their own test subject to complete the process as Orochimaru had done to them." Sakura appeared out of nowhere followed by Sasuke. Everyone gasped as though it was some overdone comedy gasp, but it was true. Everyone in the whole village was stunned except for Tsunade who gave a grinning smile to Apollo who winked back at her.  
  
*****  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me the truth... why did you just steal Sakura without telling me...?" Sasuke was still glaring suspiciously at Apollo, still barely trusting her. He separated from Sakura a bit, not wanting to make it evident that they were an official couple just yet.  
"It worked out in the end... didn't it?" Apollo added, not caring really to look at him, as though she was saying it randomly.  
"That's not the point!" He spat, "It must've made so many others worried... everyone thought she was dead..."  
"Don't cry...."  
"Huh?"  
"There was no need to cry... Uchiha... don't cry again... it's so unbecoming..." With a light smile out to everyone else he continued to glare,  
"How is it that you're powerful enough to revive...?"  
"When Orochimaru used us as test subjects there were many new abilities that he gave us... The sun's energy can turn into a variety of things and as the last petal drops from the dying blossom thus begins a time of sleep. When the sun is renewed in energy, it sacrifices its life to save the flower." With that beings said, Apollo glided over to a group of Jounin who seemed to be fascinated with her abilities.  
  
******  
  
::5 months later...::  
  
The aroma stayed strong in the air. The orange sign and curtain hangings laid effectively in the crowded village. The tables were still set, the stools all wiped down. The night flowed into the room along with a chilling breeze.  
"Wow! You've come back! " A man widened his eyes as Naruto and Hinata entered the Ichiraku Noodle Bar, "You were my biggest business..." He wiped the counter and fixed his spectacles so that he could peer at Hinata who was farther behind Naruto.  
"Well sorry to tell ya but you've met your match when it's made by Hinata!" Naruto gave a loud chuckle.  
"Then what brings you here?" The man at the counter added as he occupied himself with making sure they counter was immaculate.  
"Well... I finally convinced Hinata that I should take her out on a date and so she insisted that it should be my favorite restaurant!" Naruto happily added.  
"Naruto-kun... not so loudly..." Hinata blushed as Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She fumbled with her hands. It was still hard for her to get adjusted to going on her first date. The old man gave a loud chortle as he leaned back and nodded,  
"Alright, well Naruto, looks like you guys will have my specialty... how does it sound?"  
Naruto and Hinata found their way to the counter. Hearing those words Naruto picked up his head,  
"Yeah! And Hinata... for the last time... I'm paying..." Naruto stared at her seriously making sure she picked up on that fact.  
"But..." She held her hands in fists underneath her chin, pressed against her chest, "it's nice enough that you're treating me..."  
"Hinata! I'm paying and that's that. You can't make me change my mind. Just remember how stubborn I am... "  
She gave a lighter smile in response. It was amazing that things turned out this way. It was amazing tat it was possible in the first place. She always stayed quiet but in her mind she was screaming at the top of her lungs. For once she was doing something for herself, spending time with Naruto, and it was not bad, and he didn't seem to mind. The word 'couple' felt kind of weird to Hinata, she wasn't quite used to the idea, even after 5 months.  
  
*******  
"Stop! Cut it out...." Shikamaru was as red as a radish, only glaring down into the bowels of his breakfast soup.  
"Ino. I'm warning you that if you ever marry my son, you'll have to work your butt off to manage the family... so you must be a strong woman, otherwise they'll stay lazy bums forever... trust me... I married his father..."  
"Mother!" Shikamaru growled glaring up at her as Ino grinned and simply laughed. It was late afternoon, yet Shikamaru still managed to wake up late in time for a breakfast/lunch crossover. His parents, much to his dislike, invited Ino over as well... unannounced to Shikamaru. His family hardly knew her, and they wanted to know who their son was dating. Of course, Shikamaru was still in his pajamas and was still half-asleep, even more so than usual. Ino leaned back on her chair,  
"Why do you guys wear your hair... like... well... like that?" She raised a slight eyebrow as Shikamaru and Shikato both stared at each other for a few moments. Then they finally responded in chorus,  
"Family tradition." Both females exchanged shakes of their heads.  
After they finished eating, Ino and Shikamaru left the house and simply perused the town, and slowly made their way to the park. Shikamaru sank down onto a bench, and Ino finally understood there would be no way to get her lazy boyfriend, up out of his seat,  
"Here..."Shikamaru threw a small box at her, and after a moment Ino decided to open it. Sliding off the lid she gasped, her eyes widening,  
"These must've cost so much!" Inside were these dragonfly earrings Ino had always wanted.  
"I saw you looking at them...in the window one day..." He added, muffling his words a bit purposely. These were the first few days that he began to realize what exactly his father was trying to tell him. To him it was a pain in the ass to save the money, but he had a strange desire to make Ino happy. He didn't know what it was, but all he did know that he was now going to need a lot more money.  
Ino gave him a hug and pecked him on the cheek, "Thank-you!" She yipped loudly.  
....and that was all the encouragement he needed. *******  
  
"The Cherry Blossoms are finally in bloom everywhere." Sakura noted with a sigh. She looked up at them. She still couldn't believe it. Was it really true that if she had put her mind to it at the beginning that she could've been stronger than even Sasuke and Naruto? Her eyes were glazed with tears, no, she had not cried, but at any second she felt she could have. She felt like a monster. What did she do? Everyone was so sad that she had left. Even Ino and she had spent an evening together, like old times... Everyone gave her such a welcoming... and she didn't deserve it. If she killed Sasuke successfully, if the others had been there... she might've tried to kill them too. A monster didn't deserve such a delicate name. She didn't even deserve the luck she had. All she was acting like was a spoiled little brat.  
"Are you okay?" Sasuke simply replied. He walked over to the now commonly melancholy Sakura, touching her shoulder lightly. Her heart jumped, still getting used to this was definitely odd, but after that kiss there seemed to be almost nothing in their relationship, on the contrary, it was as though they had never been together, only simple hints that put almost a mystery into their relationship.  
"Can you do me a favor... can you... kiss me again..." she wanted to know it was real and as the words fell from her tongue she still couldn't help but want to pull them back, but she needed it... more than he could ever imagine.  
Sasuke stood there silently and paused. There was so much confidence in her question, and he was definitely as suave as it might have seemed. There was a dead silence, and he finally noticed Sakura lower her head.  
"Figures." She gave a cold, sarcastic laugh as she started to get up. He pressed against her shoulder to make her sit down straight away and kissed her with possibly more force than he should have... but he was too afraid to let her leave.  
Sakura looked at him and then, when he finally pulled away she lowered her head again this time with a weak, yet truer smile.  
"I think... that really helped... " Sakura muttered, "I'm sorry... I really am. I was thinking... how about... you and I... train together?" She added hopefully. She knew he would have preferred that to anything, and she needed to become stronger... her fantasies of romance could wait... Sasuke was not the romantic type as everyone thought him to be...but... she liked him just the way he was. He nodded with a cool smile, she had guessed right. And without another word, she wrapped an arm around his waist, and his hand on her shoulder as they made their way to a training area with the wind blowing at their backs...  
  
***** Chapter 18 End  
  
Story Completed... 


End file.
